When Hercules met Megara
by Starship Gazer
Summary: Megara was a slave girl, Hercules is now a hero. The past returns with even more trouble, discovery and surprises! Finally updated after a few years, hope eveyone still likes!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules, or Disney, but wouldn't mind if I did. This is a story on a different way that Megara met Hercules, in my weird way, so enjoy!  
  
Hercules meets Megara  
  
A young girl of fifteen, with tattered rose-colored clothes scurried along deeper into the forest, she could hear the royal guards' hoof beats behind her but kept running, for she did not want to be caught again. Unfortunately, there was an ocean ahead where she could see only a small island in the distance. She took a deep breath, and jumped but was caught around the waist.  
  
"Fifth time this month, eh slave? Well, let's see what your punishment is this time." The soldier said as he dragged the girl back to the palace.  
  
The palace was ruled by the young king, Aeneas, who ruled only with his ego. He laid back in his throne as his slave was brought before him and thrown at his feet.  
  
"Well, well, I thought it was you, again, this makes it the fifth time this month that you have tried to run away, how many times are you going to try?" Aeneas said tauntingly. The girl looked away, she hated how he would gloat like that.  
  
"Until I succeed." She answered coldly, staring up at him.  
  
"I see, well since this is the fifth time this month, lets make that number fit the crime, so that will be fifty lashes, and kitchen work for 5 months, maybe next time you will think about running away will cost you." said Aeneas with a smirk as the slave girl glared at him and was sent to her quarters. Aeneas chuckled to himself as she was dragged away. The King's advisor cleared his throat.  
  
"I still think you should sacrifice her to Zeus, or at least sell her to another city-state." The king's advisor said. King Aeneas looked as his advisor with great annoyance. "Who exactly is King here? Besides, she needs to learn a few things, I'm willing to love her, if she would only accept my offer, until she does, slavery is her life." King Aeneas smiled inwardly.  
  
The whip cracked for it's last time, on the slave girl's back as she was thrown into the kitchen.  
  
"Start cleaning the pots and pans, you'll be spending all night here." The guard ordered.  
  
The slave girl looked over at the dishes waiting to be clean, she saw a window just small enough for to fit through, looking around for a guard, as she smiled and climbed out of the window, it was going to be the sixth times this month she would escape, and this time she was going to make it to the island she saw in the distance, anything was better than this, and jumped into the ocean and started to swim.  
  
It just so happen that the same island that this slave girl was heading towards was occupied by a satyr named Phil, a fling horse named Pegasus, and a demi-god named Hercules, and one of them was late for school.  
  
"I got to go Phil, the school barge will leave any moment." the teenager said running off, just as he collided with the slave girl.  
  
"Oh gee, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" said Hercules picking up the girl. She backed away quickly.  
  
"You never saw me, you got that!" she screamed and ran off. 


	2. chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed:  
  
Tessa: I actually already read that one before I started this, and Pocahontas is my favorite movie, thanks for being the first to review. I'm so happy you like it.  
  
Worldtraveler: Glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Hercules stood dumb-founded as he saw the girl run off, he shook the feeling off and ran after her, being faster of course he caught up with her in 3 seconds.  
  
"I just thought you might want to know, that there's really no point in running, this is an island." Said Hercules smiling widely at the girl. She stopped running and glared at him.  
  
"So why are you fallowing me? Do you work for Aeneas' guards?" She said glancing at him up and down, there wasn't much to look at, but she could see that through his awkwardness and clumsiness that he had a good heart.  
  
"No, actually I'm Hercules, I 'm a student at Prometheus's academy, and I'm a hero in training. Who are you?" Hercules said proudly.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well I'm no one of importance, just a girl in this terrible world, who's never returning to Aeneas again so if he comes by, you haven't seen me." She said, and walked off.  
  
"Hey wait, are you hungry, we have food, or maybe you're a little tired, you look a total wreck, oh I mean that in a positive way." Hercules said looking at the ground. The girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you say you had food?" The girl said, sitting down, from swimming and running, she wanted to go to sleep as well, and her stomach rumbled just the same. Hercules lifted her up.  
  
"Sure did, but on one condition, you tell me your name." Hercules said, Meg staggered and tiredness swept over her.  
  
"Most people call me sla... uh Meg..uh..Mega.Megara." she finally said. Truth being she was never called anything but slave or slave girl, Megara sounded like a pretty name, and besides how many people get to choose their own name.  
  
"That's beautiful." Hercules said smiling. The slave girl, also known as Megara smiled back, and then fainted.  
  
"You said you just found her outside? She was running, you two talked and then she fainted? She said something about not wanting to return to someone named Aeneas?" Hercules' trainer Phil said as he took care of the girl.  
  
"Yeah, she was really scared, she must have swam here, to escape this Aeneas, do you think it was he boyfriend?" Hercules asked. Phil sighed.  
  
"I highly doubt it, kid Aeneas is a king, a young king not to far from here. She was most likely a slave. And she's run away, meaning if we keep her, we could be arrested." Phil said.  
  
"Phil we can't just turn her in, isn't hero rule number 12: always help those in need?" Hercules said hopingly.  
  
"And rule number 7 is absolutely no dating during training." Phil said his face turning red. Hercules looked at Meg and hanged his head.  
  
"Look, kid, I can't tell you like her, but just because a girl is pretty enough, and she gives you the time of day doesn't mean she likes you, believe me I know." Continued Phil as Megara started to stir.  
  
"Don't bother." Meg said harshly, as she got up.  
  
"Meg! Are.are you, well are you.um okay?" Hercules asked  
  
"Look , I can take care of myself, alright. Yes, I was a slave, but they are not going to find me, all right, so don't worry yourselves about me. " Megara said as she went out the door.  
  
"There's a barge that comes to the island every thirty minutes!" Phil called.  
  
"Phil!" Hercules cried.  
  
"Kid, forget about her, ok. She has to look out for herself, that the path she's taken, and yours is to be hero, remember? Now go to school!, your already late!" Phil yelled. Hercules quickly took off on Pegasus, as he saw Meg get on the barge.  
  
Megara sat down on the small unsteady ship as she searched the horizon. She knew it wouldn't be long until Aeneas' guards would realize she was gone, so she had to keep moving. She knew it was futile, she was hungry and tired, with no food and the only place to go was a far from Aeneas as possible. Even though it wasn't the smartest plan it was better then going back. Yet she would rather be a slave then Aeneas' fiancée. Which was what he tended her to be. Aeneas thought if he could "break' her in, then she would be his, and still she wanted to be loved.  
  
"My dear lady, what is a girl like you doing on a barge like this." Said a cocky, yet proud voice interrupting her thoughts. Meg turned around and saw a buffed tanned man with an arrogant smile.  
  
"My name is Adonis." The man said as he extended his hand out toward her. Meg looked at the man an instantly went week at the knees.  
  
"My name is Megara" she said, taking his hand and smiling. 


	3. chapter 3

To those who reviewed, these are for you:  
  
Tessa: I don't really know if I will write a Pocahontas fic, I'll put it into consideration, but I'm in the middle of two stories this one and a Powerpuff girl on and I have writers block on that one, so let me finish what I can, and I might start one.  
  
Goddess4life: Yes actually he is, I got his name from the animated series that's on Toon Disney.  
  
InsaneFoxie: here is the next chapter, if I can't update everyday I'm sorry, I'm either writing the next chapter, thinking up ideas, drawing or working, just be patient, the chapters will come.  
  
Next chapter  
  
Megara sat in Adonis's throne room, sipping wine from a goblet that had been brought to her earlier, dresses in a gown of fine silk, and looked around in winder and amazement. She hoped that Adonis didn't converse with any other royalty, for then she would be sent back to work as a slave, but Adonis didn't seem like anyone else she has ever met. He was confident, rich, self-assured, and treated her like a princess.  
  
"Adonis, if you don't mind me asking why are you being so kind to me, you don't even know me, not that I don't appreciate all this, it just seems so much for someone like me." Megara asked, but Adonis seemed to ignore her question.  
  
"You know Meg, one as beautiful as you would do lovely as a lady in waiting. You could live here, dine with me, have anything your heart desires, and maybe one day, if you're lucky you could become mine bride." Adonis said smiling widely. Megara dropped her goblet. Adonis picked it up and offered her more wine.  
  
"You mean it, become your bride, and I would be a queen?" asked Meg in astonishment as her goblet was filled again. Megara looked down. Aeneas wanted to marry her as well, just because of the way she looked.  
  
"What do you say?" Adonis asked. Megara finally met his gaze.  
  
"I don't know Adonis, we just met, I can't just say yes to someone I don't know, and someone like me, be your bride?" Megara asked as Adonis leaned in close and kissed her lightly on her lips.  
  
"That's right, as soon as I'm king, I pick myself a bride, and so far, you are everything I've looked for in a woman, would you like some more wine?" Adonis said smiling, as Meg shook her head.  
  
"No, I think I've had enough." She said slightly slurring; Adonis smiled and poured more into her goblet.  
  
"At least have some more for dinner, no meal is complete without wine." He said.  
  
"I've had many meals without wine." Megara said as her vision blurred. Adonis kissed her again.  
  
"Just one more goblet full, that's all." Adonis said as he put his arm around her as Megara nodded breathlessly enchanted and completely drunk.  
  
Meanwhile, in Prometheus's Academy Hercules was having lunch with his two friends, Icuras who was a klutz with fried black hair, and crazy eyes, and Cassandra who had auburn hair and a dry wit.  
  
"I just don't understand it, she's a slave, okay a run away slave nonetheless, but she looked like she needed help, and Phil pratically tells her to leave, I mean if I'm a hero or at least one in training, I should help her right?" Hercules told Icarus.  
  
"Well I don't know Herc was she pretty?" Icarus asked eagerly.  
  
"Icarus, shut up, you said she was a run away slave right? Possibly from someone named Aeneas? I've heard of King Aeneas, you don't want to mess with him, but if this girl Megara or whatever gets caught she might be put to death unless the king has a future planned for this girl. Yes you should help her, but still if she does get caught you could be arrested for helping her" Cassandra advised.  
  
"A future planned, what do you mean?" Hercules asked.  
  
"Well unless I'm wrong King Aeneas isn't married, and if she is pretty enough, King Aeneas wants to marry her." Cassandra said.  
  
"Well of course she's pretty, but she doesn't exactly look like she would marry just anyone, and if this King does want to marry her, why is she a slave?" Hercules asked  
  
"She was most likely kidnapped when she was young and turned into a slave through a trade process, she might have run away lots of times, and was passed around to anyone who bought her, I'm thinking she was finally sold to King Aeneas, who fell in love with her, asked her to marry her she refused so he made her work long and hard until she was tired enough to say yes, but she knew that was his plan and tried to run away." Cassandra explained. Hercules and Icuras stared at her.  
  
"Cassandra, how do you know all this?" Hercules asked.  
  
"My cousins are both slave traders, they do this all the time, they've done it for 12 years, I hear how they go from village to finding young girls to sell to slavery, plus I have an uncle who lives near King Aeneas, and he tells me what's always going around there and how King Aeneas wants a bride, it's not hard to fit two and two together, I just figured that's what happened." Cassandra said dryly.  
  
"So Megara would want to go as far away as possible from King Aeneas, which means she long gone now, right?" asked Hercules glumly.  
  
"I would think so," said Cassandra, as the three finished their lunch in silence. 


	4. chapter 4

To those who reviewed, these are for you:  
  
Tessa: You are right not to trust Adonis, this chapter explains why.  
  
InsaneFoxie: with Adonis? Maaaaaayyybeeee  
  
Author's note: Incase some of you are wondering why this is PG-13, in this chapter you get to taste a little why, there is more pg-13 to come.  
  
"No more wine, Adonis," said Megara as she stumbled up the stairs, with Adonis in the lead. He turned and picked her up, and carried her to a dark room.  
  
"Are you completely sure? I would have thought you needed more, since you looked like you never tasted it before." Said Adonis. Megara's vision blurred horribly as she shook her head.  
  
"That's because I haven't." she said bitterly. Why did she have so much she e couldn't even think properly, in fact she could barely see.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked  
  
"Do not worry, just lay here, and go to sleep." Adonis said. Megara peered around the dark room, as a figure approached her.  
  
"I will ask only once, will you marry me?" said a voice. Megara who was drunk and sleepy merely nodded.  
  
"I thought you would say that." Said the figure, as the candles were instantly lit, illuminating Aeneas' smiling face. Megara screamed and tried to run but Adonis' and Aeneas' solders captured her.  
  
"A word to the wise. My future bride, never trust royalty." Aeneas sneered as Meg struggled endlessly.  
  
" Take her back and put her in my room, watch her there, she has escaped from me for the last time, And Adonis, great plan, I owe you one." Aeneas continued as he and Adonis shook hands.  
  
Back in Aeneas' palace, Megara was tied to Aeneas bed, a gag over her mouth, but she struggled anyways, five solders stood by watching her like hawks, she glared at them and continued to struggle. She had escaped many times before, and she wasn't about to let one little miss-hap ruin her entire future.  
  
"Hello my reluctant, but beautiful bride" said Aeneas as came into his room. Megara struggled even more through her bindings. Aeneas chuckled to himself as he put his arms around her.  
  
"There is no way out, my precious, All I want is heirs, all you want is your freedom, now lets make me some heirs." He said as he untied her bindings and started with her clothes, she kicked him hard in the ribs and ran down the stairs. She knew she didn't have a Grecian moments chance of getting away, she was still blindly drunk, but sober enough to have sense about her, while as Aeneas had guards who have caught her many times, but she would try anyways.  
  
"Lock all the doors and the windows," said Aeneas as Megara was brought to him once more. She hung her head, it was no use, and all her silly expectations about love and life would now be gone. This is what she got from being weak. After this night, she wouldn't be the person she was before; she was not going to be weak anymore.  
  
"Lets get started on those heirs shall we?" Aeneas said as he pulled Megara towards him.  
  
* 7 months later *  
  
Megara rubbed her developed stomach as her chambermaids dressed her for the party that was held downstairs. She shivered in the dress she wore which was made of light lavender silk, and tied tightly around her. She at down as they did her hair, and adorned it with gold finery. A knock came from the door as Aeneas stepped inside.  
  
"Aeneas is it really necessary for me to wear this? It's too tight, I can barely walk as it is." She said glaring at him. He rang his fingers around her stomach.  
  
"The kingdom wants to know how well are baby is doing, so you must show them." He said smiling, and walked out of the room, as her chambermaids put her sandals on her feet. She didn't want to go down stairs, but if she stayed in the room, Aeneas would make her clean the entire kitchen by herself, with the guards wiping her every ten minutes, going to the party was less painful. She straitened up, went downstairs and sat on her throne next to Aeneas. He smiled at her as she looked away; all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"Adonis! Glad you could make it!" Aeneas exclaimed. Megara looked up; sure enough Adonis had come to the party.  
  
"Just wanted to check on the family." Said Adonis as Megara glared at him. Aeneas took her hand.  
  
"Well she can't have any wine, it's bad for our baby." grinned Aeneas.  
  
"I brought some of my fellow classmates, we just had exams, and they needed something stimulating." Said Adonis gesturing a few arrivals.  
  
"The more the merrier right, darling?" asked Aeneas. Megara glared at the two, and slowly got up.  
  
"I'm getting some food," she said walking toward the table.  
  
"Watch her" Aeneas whispered to the guards.  
  
"Do you really think she'll try to escape? I mean she's carrying a baby now." Said Adonis. Aeneas laughed.  
  
"She's tried to escape12 times since you've last seen her." Said Aeneas. Megara's blood boiled with anger, all she wanted was to leave.  
  
"Megara?" said a voice. Meg turned around.  
  
"Hercules, right?" she asked. He nodded and looked at her stomach. She sighed.  
  
"Look, I don't really want to talk about it all right?" she said.  
  
"Listen Meg, if you want to escape, and I mean succeed in escaping, like leaving for good I can help you." Hercules said.  
  
"Why are you so eager?" she asked spectely. Hercules shrugged.  
  
"You don't look happy here, I can help you escape if your willing." He said.  
  
"I don't need your help." She said walking away, and then tripped as Hercules caught her. She gazed into his blue eyes.  
  
"All right, just get me out of here." Said Megara 


	5. chapter 5

To those who reviewed, these are for you:  
  
Tessa: Thanks Tessa, you make me feel really happy.  
  
TallemeraRane : Updation has occurred  
  
InsaneFoxie: I know how you feel, I've read a fanfic that did the same thing, well here 's the next chapter. I write when people review, and when I find time.  
  
"It's not going to be easy I have guards watching me every second, and with this" Megara said pointing at her stomach.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll just go to bed before King Aeneas does, unlock your window, and I'll do the rest. You can't go now because it will look too suspicious, wait a while, alright?" Hercules said, Megara sighed but nodded.  
  
"So how do you control her?" Adonis asked Aeneas.  
  
"It's really simple, you just have to know how to tame someone, plus that baby helps slow her down. She needs food, if she behaves she gets food, if she doesn't then she doesn't eat." Said Aeneas grinning.  
  
"You going to dance with her tonight?" asked Adonis. Aeneas shook his head.  
  
"Her main purpose was to produce an heir." Said Aeneas, and he and Adonis laughed.  
  
"How can you be so sure this is going to work, and more importantly why should I trust you?" asked Megara.  
  
"I'm a hero in training, guys like us don't lie, and as for working what do you have to lose?" asked Hercules.  
  
"I hate it when guys are right." Grumbled Megara, the groaned from pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Hercules.  
  
"I'll be fine, the baby's just kicking, it happens all the time, I just need to sit down, and about this escape plan, I think it will be better if it was done tomorrow, ok," said Megara, as Hercules steadied her.  
  
"Your right, tomorrow less suspicious, I'll take you to your thrown." Hercules said picking her up with ease, and took her to her thrown.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Aeneas, as Megara sat down.  
  
"Well her stomach was hurting." explained Hercules.  
  
"She can walk back on her own, her legs were fine, come on dear, lets go upstairs." Said Aeneas, as he and Megara went up stairs, she turned her head and smiled at Hercules.  
  
Aeneas closed the door behind him and locked it. He motioned Megara to him and she did so.  
  
"You know, Meg, I've been feeling a little down lately, why not tonight you cheer me up?" said Aeneas grinning.  
  
"Why are you even asking my opinion, you know you'll get your way." Megara said bitterly.  
  
"I know, but I really want to have fun with you tonight so tonight your going to wear this corset," he said as she backed away.  
  
"I 'm pregnant." She said sternly, as he put his arms around her and started kissing her, as she pulled away.  
  
"I don't care now come here or you won't eat tomorrow, and you'll wear this all through tomorrow as well." Said Aeneas. Megara slowly walked toward Aeneas.  
  
"That's a good girl," he said as he took off her silk garment and tied the corset around her as she winced with every pull. He turned her around.  
  
"Much better, but you know whose feeling even worse, Adonis, so tonight I think you'll spend the night with him." said Aeneas as Megara's eyes went wide with horror.  
  
"Oh no, that's were I make a mosaic line." Megara said trying to run out of the room as Aeneas caught her and threw her on the bed, which she sled and almost hit the floor.  
  
"Guards!" Aeneas called ant they rushed in with shackles and chains, which they started tying her up to the bedpost.  
  
"You see I thought you might feel that way, so I thought this would be arranged." Said Adonis coming in.  
  
"She's all yours Adonis, bed her well." Said Aeneas leaving. Adonis approached her and kissed her as he did when they met, she struggled and turned until she was exhausted.  
  
"Meg, what's the point you're a women, men always get their ways with the likes of you." Adonis said, as he untied one of the shackles and swung it at her head, which knocked her out.  
  
"Don't worry, little Meg, I'll treat you well." Said Adonis laughing with delight. 


	6. chapter 6

To those who reviewed, these are for you:  
  
Tessa: You'll just have to wait and see  
  
InsaneFoxie: I don't exactly want it to reach close to home, I'm sorry  
  
TallemeraRane: you'll see it in this chapter  
  
Brad Eugene Palmer: Well just keep reading  
  
Emma: I'm trying to keep them in character, tell me if I'm not  
  
Authors note: I'm going to Florida, for the next week in a half, and I won't be writing until I get back, please keep reviewing!  
  
Megara awoke the next morning with a huge headache, and stomach cramps, her corset was still on, making her backache, but her shackles had been removed. A knock came from the door and Megara threw one of the shackles at it. Aeneas emerged from behind the door.  
  
"I could arrest you for that, but sense you're my wife, I'm going to let it slide." Said Aeneas. Megara folded her arms.  
  
"Don't do me any favors, and I'm not your wife." She replied bitterly. Aeneas came closer and put his arms on her shoulders.  
  
"I guess you didn't enjoy last night? Adonis did." Said Aeneas, Megara turned around and slapped him as hard as she could. Aeneas staggered, putting his hand up to his cheek.  
  
"I am not some toy you can pass around to all your friends, Aeneas." She shouted, as a few of her chamber maidens came in. Aeneas glared at her and pushed her onto the floor. Her turned her around and tightened the corsets strings even harder then before, she screamed in pain as he picked her up and threw her on the bed and left.  
  
"Get her dressed, take of the corset, she coming down to dinner in 10 minutes make sure she's well behaved." Aeneas said before he left the room. The chamber maidens bowed and quickly dressed Megara in another tight fitting silk gown. As she slowly made her way downstairs she saw many royals sitting they're waiting for her. She sigh with frustration as she sat down with them. They looked her over as she did.  
  
"Stand up, Megara." Aeneas ordered, glaring she did so. Her stomach hurt worse than ever. The royals each shook her hand.  
  
"Your very lucky, Aeneas, she's beautiful, and I'm sure your heir will prosper under her care." Said one.  
  
"Since your wife is so beautiful, my doctors will be glad to look her over, they will make sure that she and the baby are in top condition." Said another.  
  
"Doctors? That's all right I'm sure I'll be fine." Said Megara, staggering a bit as she felt her baby kicking her again.  
  
"Nonsense, make sure they do a complete evaluation after breakfast." Said Aeneas. Megara looked at the food, but the only thing that didn't make her go nauseous, and queasy were grapes. She ate them in silence as the others talked nonstop about how to improve their kingdoms. Finally she got up and went upstairs with doctors following closely behind her. She laid restlessly on the bed, her stomach exposed, and numerous doctors peered over her, the candles were lit brightly, and brought close to her stomach and eyes, once and a while hot wax would drip from them burning her slightly. They placed ice-cold washcloths on her forehead, which made her, shiver violently, but the doctors payed no attention to her, only her huge stomach. They ran their fingers around her stomach, feeling the baby, and pouring scented lotions and hot oils around it. Incense filled the room making her cough uncontrollably, as could feel her back aching, which was making her moan, causing the doctors to fuss over her more.  
  
"Enough get out of here!" Megara screamed when she had had an adequate amount of fussing over her for one day.  
  
"I want to be left alone." She cried out, feeling her baby kicking once more. She ushered them out and Aeneas stayed looking at her.  
  
"I want you to leave." Megara said bitterly, Aeneas took one of the candlesticks, blew out the flame, pushed her down and poured the rest of the wax on top of her stomach. She screamed and backed out of the way. He smirked and left locking her door. Finally alone she sat down on her bed, and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"You are definitely Aeneas' baby, you love making me suffer." She said, as her baby kicked her again, she sighed and looked out her window and came face to face with Hercules.  
  
"Come on Megara, we're getting you out of here, but hurry." He said in a whisper.  
  
"We?" she asked spectcally as she looked out the window she saw Pegasus and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"I can't, I'm afraid of heights," she whispered. Hercules sighed.  
  
"Would you rather stay here?" Hercules asked getting impatient. Megara looked around the room.  
  
"Move over" she whispered and climbed through her window, and they took off.  
  
"Get me off this thing" cried Megara as they landed on Phil's isle. Hercules helped her off as she collapsed in his arms. Feeling a bit surprised he carried her to Phil's house and laid her on his bed, stroking her hair.  
  
"Just going for a midnight stroll?" came the voice of his trainer.  
  
"Look at her Phil she needed help." Pleaded Hercules. Phil looked down at the pregnant girl, her face pale and drained, her hair limp, dark circles under her eyes, sleeping peacefully as she hadn't done in days. Phil sighed.  
  
"She can stay until that baby is born." Phil said, Hercules looked at Phil.  
  
"Ok, ok and a few months after that, but if she's caught it's not my problem." Growled Phil impatiently.  
"How on earth did she escape this time!" yelled Aeneas in anger.  
  
"We will find her in no time your highness, we can assure you, we will find her, we always do." Said his captain of the guards.  
  
"Hercules, I can't thank you enough, but I can't put you in danger." said Megara as she worked in the hay field that surrounded the house.  
  
"You can start by not working, you're a month away, till that baby comes out, I don't want you to overwork yourself, for the rest of the month you should stay in bed" Hercules said with caution, Megara turned to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"Whatever you say, doctor." Said Megara as she began to kiss him. He carried her to his bed and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Hercules, you are amazing, ever since you rescued me, the baby has stopped kicking me as much, I'm feeling better, it's just incredible, but what's your game?" Megara said.  
  
"What game? There is no game." Said Hercules.  
  
"Oh come on Hercules, I've been here a month, aren't you just dying to share a bed with me, come on Hercules, I'm practically helpless here, do what you want with me and get it over with!" she cried  
  
"Megara, I don't want to do any of that, I just want to make sure your all right." Explained Hercules. Megara scoffed.  
  
"Yeah sure, fine play your little game." Said Megara as she turned over and slept  
  
"I hate to interrupt this little reunion, but she belongs to King Aeneas." Said Phil behind them.  
  
"Phil she can't go back there." Hercules said.  
  
"What on earth is wrong bringing up a baby in a palace, you can't get much better their, and a slave turned into a princess, yeah it's been real hard for you girly." Said Phil. Megara's eyes welled with tears, then she clumsily ran out of the room. Hercules instantly ran after her.  
  
"Are you telling me, you haven't found her in over a month?!?" yelled Aeneas.  
  
"She hidden her self well, your highness, but we will find her, don't you worry." 


	7. chapter 7

To those who reviewed, these are for you:  
  
Tessa: Florida wasn't sunny, but I had a good time  
  
InsaneFoxie: al right, then well keep reading  
  
TallemeraRane: I did enjoy the trip, and I'm updating so enjoy!  
  
Brad Eugene Palmer: Well I'm making this story as I go along, let's hope they do  
  
A Concerned Reader: I'm glad you want to help, give me your e-mail address and if you want to proof read the next chapter I will.  
  
Hercules finally found Megara beside a tree, she had stopped crying, and she looked mad instead.  
  
"Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?" asked Megara as Hercules sat down next to her.  
  
"You shouldn't be outside," said Hercules. Megara scoffed.  
  
"I've told you before, I can take care of myself." She said bitterly.  
  
"I know you can, but I want to take care of you, come on I'll carry you back." Hercules said as he picked her up.  
  
"You don't want to take care of me, you want to have me, so cut the act and get it over with." Megara said harshly.  
  
"Why do you keep thinking that? I just want to help you." Hercules said  
  
"You wouldn't understand." She said, curtly. Hercules led her inside and put her back on the bed.  
  
"I've got to train all right? I'll be back in the evening." Said Hercules, and left.  
  
"You'll be back, but I can't guarantee, I'll be here." Megara groaned as she got up, and wobbled to the door, only to be stopped by Phil.  
  
"Get back on the bed." Phil said. Megara glared at him.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." Megara said.  
  
"If you don't want to go back to your palace, your highness, then I suggest to stay in this room," said Phil.  
  
"Fine!" Megara snapped, as Phil locked the door and found Hercules outside talking to Adonis.  
  
"So your sure, no woman has come by here?" asked Adonis.  
  
"I think I would know if a girl was here, Adonis," said Hercules.  
  
"I know, girls don't really come here at all, considering you're here, but just the same, I wanted to check, if you do see one though, a rather pretty one, possibly pregnant, and goes by the name of Megara, do tell me, she's my niece, and I'm very worried about her." Called Adonis as he left. Hercules looked at Phil.  
  
"Let's start training" Herc muttered, as he picked up the shot put, and threw it 79 feet.  
  
"I want her back!" yelled Aeneas in rage.  
  
"We'll find her your highness, don't worry." His captain of the guards said nervously.  
  
"You said that a month and a half ago, she should be having my heir any day now! I'm giving you one more week. Find her or you'll regret it." Said Aeneas going up to his room.  
  
Megara screamed in anguish. Hercules wiped her forehead with a cold towel, as Phil observed her.  
  
"We going to have to get a doctor." said Phil. Hercules shook his head.  
  
"No, we can't, she'll be discovered!" said Hercules looking down at Megara who looked fondly at him.  
  
"You are way too nice to me," she said pulling him down as she kissed him.  
  
"All right enough of that, look here, I don't know what to do, are you sure you don't want a doctor?" Asked Phil. Megara nodded painfully as another contraction came. A knocking came from the door as she screamed.  
  
"Quick, gag her or something! She can't be found." Whispered Phil as he went to his front door.  
  
"Please hurry." Whispered Hercules, as Megara let out a muffled yell. Phil ran to the door and looked up. Aeneas stood in his doorway.  
  
"Hello there, I've just been looking for my wife, and I need a place to stay, there are no other homes on this island and I was wondering if you could give me a place to stay here." Said Aeneas smiling.  
  
"I loved to your highness, but I haven't cleaned my place in years, your welcome to stay on the island, but I don't think you'll be very comfortable here." Said Phil.  
  
Megara bit down hard on the cloth that covered her mouth, tears were in her eyes as Hercules cut her umbilical cord. He held the baby girl in his arms and gave her to Megara. Megara breathed inwardly as she held her baby.  
  
"So what are you going to call her?" Hercules whispered.  
  
"Well I've always like the name, Cleantha" said Megara.  
  
"I've always like that name too darling." Said Aeneas, with his guard holding back Phil. Hercules stood in front of Megara, ready to fight.  
  
"If you step aside, you won't be arrested.' Said Aeneas in a bored voice. His guards moved forward and grabbed Megara around the waist, as she held her baby close to her.  
  
"Megara, unless you want me to drown that baby, don't struggle, too bad it's a girl, but I guess you know what that means darling, now come on, the doctors want to look you over, who knows what's happened to you while you were in this dump." said Aeneas as he led her out. Megara looked back as she was taken out of Phil's house, and saw Hercules running after her. Megara tore away from Aeneas, the best she could, as Hercules drew out his sword. Aeneas smirked at him.  
  
"Do you really think you can beat up a king? I thought heroes were suppose to be kind to everyone." Aeneas said, as the guards held on to a struggling Megara.  
  
"Maybe so, but what would you say that I have evidence that you are mistreating her? Evidence that could get you arrested. So un hand her, this instance or..um....face my sword!" said Hercules stammering the last words. Aeneas looked at his guards, and raised his eyebrows. The guards drew out their swords and they started to fight.  
  
"Aeneas, stop it!" shouted Megara picking up a sword and hit Aeneas over the head with the handle. Aeneas dropped to the ground unconscious. Hercules ran in front of her.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Hercules. Megara nodded looking stunned.  
  
"Look, take Pegasus and leave the island, he'll let you off on land, then hide, I'll come back and find you." Said Hercules. Megara held Cleantha close.  
  
"She's not going on that flying pinto." Said Megara, as Hercules fought the remaining guards.  
  
"This isn't the best time to talk about this Meg, and right now you don't have a choice" yelled Hercules, as he put her on Pegasus and flew off. Hercules turned back to the guards ready to continue fighting. 


	8. chapter 8

I've been in Florida again, sorry for the delay:  
  
Tessa: I wanted it to be a girl as well. : )  
  
InsaneFoxie: I hope this chapter isn't confusing, Meg still has her usual tactics from my earlier chapters, but I'm thinking that she maturing with new found responsibility.  
  
Megara landed safely on the bank of the ocean, she held Cleantha tightly to her.  
  
"Pegasus, can you tell Hercules, that he has been really sweet, and I'm thankful for everything he's done, but I'm a persistent danger to him, so I'm going to leave him alone." Said Megara running away. Pegasus tried to follow her but she quickly got lost in an upcoming crowd in the city.  
  
Meg ran as far as she could go, without any money or food, and a baby in one arm she finally stopped and started to knock on people's houses for a place to stay.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeneas woke up to find all his guards' unconscious. He looked up, and saw Hercules with his sword in hand looking down at him.  
  
"I'll make this simple. You leave Megara alone, and you leave unscratched." Said Hercules confidently. Aeneas looked around at his fallen guards, and then back at Hercules. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Fine, I let her go, she's all yours." He said, and walked away to wake up his guards. Pegasus flew down to Hercules.  
  
"Pegasus? Where's Megara? Don't tell me she left!" sad Hercules frantically. Pegasus nodded.  
  
"Ok, come on we have to find her." He said and jumped on Pegasus' back and they both flew off to find Megara.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please! Just for the night, it's not for me, it's for my baby!" Megara begged. The women at the door glared down at her.  
  
"Should have thought of that before, shouldn't you!" The woman yelled at Megara, and slammed her door. Cleantha stared crying. Megara rocked her as best she could.  
  
"Calm down, don't worry, everything will turn out fine." She said as she walked into a forest where she saw some apple trees. She rested down by the tree, and tried to rock Cleantha to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"She really is good at running and hiding, isn't she?" Hercules asked Pegasus as they stopped by a fountain.  
  
"Your looking for her too?" said Adonis' voice behind them. Hercules whirled around.  
  
"You are not going anywhere near her!" shouted Hercules. Adonis smirked at him.  
  
"I can look for her if I want, you can't stop me, Jerk-ules, we go to the same school, I know your friends, unless you want a miserable time, I can make it happen, as for Megara, why do you care so much for her anyway?" asked Adonis. Hercules shuffled his feet, he knew with every second he wasted, Meg was getting farther away.  
  
"She needed help, and I'm a hero..... in training, and it's my duty to protect her." Said Hercules walking away. Adonis quickly followed him.  
  
"I'm a prince, at the moment she's in my kingdom, therefore making her my subject, I want to protect her just like you do." Said Adonis. Hercules shook his head.  
  
"My definition of taking care of her is different from your method. My method doesn't involve wine, besides Aeneas let her go, so your wasting your time trying to find her." Said Hercules, walking faster.  
  
"Maybe I'm not trying to find her for Aeneas, maybe I'm just lonely up in my castle all day." Said Adonis.  
  
"Does the fact that she has a kid mean anything to you?" shouted Hercules. Adonis shrugged.  
  
"They grow up fast enough, besides, what kid wouldn't want to be a princess?" Asked Adonis. Hercules growled, hopped on Pegasus, and flew off.  
  
"I'm taking you don't care" called Adonis after him. He smirked and continue to search for Megara.  
  
* * *  
  
Megara gathered all the apples she could carry. She knew that Cleantha need more food then she could give her at the moment, but she also knew she couldn't even give Cleantha to any of the villagers, if they turned her down for just asking to spend the night, then she knew they wouldn't even care for Cleantha, and they would let her die. So onward she would trudge, until she could find someone who could help her, without being a danger to them. She collapsed a few hours later, but held Cleantha close to her, who started crying again. She sang softly to her, which seemed to soothe the frighten baby. Megara sighed.  
  
"You look like you need some wine" said a voice behind her. She blinked a few times, hopping her eyes were playing tricks on her.  
  
"Adonis!" she yelped 


	9. chapter 9

This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get it out. Next chapter should come next Thursday, if not sooner  
  
Tessa: I wanted it to be a girl as well. : )  
  
InsaneFoxie: I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Meagan: I try to update, but being the summer, I go on vacation a lot, my younger sister is a singer, and I work two jobs, so you know.  
  
Captive Butterfly: I thought Meg might have a secretive past, before the whole saving her boyfriend and running into Hades deal, this is my spin on it, I 'm glad you like it.  
  
Tessa: Hi, I think you might like this chapter  
  
Adonis leaned against a tree smiling at her.  
  
"When will you slaves learn that you can never run away from your problems?" he asked in mock concern. Megara rolled her tired eyes and backed away, clutching Cleantha.  
  
"My problem is that creeps like you won't leave me alone!" she yelled running as fast as she could, but since her legs were already worn-out, they gave out from under her and, Adonis easily caught up with her.  
  
"Surely you're hungry, I see all you have is apples, not nutritious enough for you, and you could give that to this little bundle of joy." Said Adonis taking Cleantha from Megara.  
  
"Give her back or I smear you'll regret it!" yelled Megara jumping on top of him, and hitting her with all the strength she could muster with her exhausted arms. Adonis brushed her off of him with ease.  
  
"I'm thinking no.," he said smugly.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking yes!" Megara retorted, as she lunged for him, and quickly taking Cleantha in an instant. Adonis wheel around and grab Meg by the neck. Screaming, Megara threw an apple as hard as she could directly in his face. Then she pushed him roughly into a tree, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"How do you like them apples?" she sneered, running again.  
  
* * *  
  
"I really thought that by flying we could have found her by now." Said Hercules scanning the ground trying to find Megara.  
  
"You must think I'm an idiot, Pegasus, but, I' don't know, she makes me feel different, even though she hasn't done much, what she's been through, I bet she could teach me a lot, and I could teach her a few things, I mean you have to admit anyone who can stand to be in the same room with that Aeneas fellow has to be pretty amazing." Hercules said with an aloof expression on his face. Pegasus shook his head in disbelief. 


	10. chapter 10

Tessa: Thanks, girl. You don't know how much that means to me.  
  
InsaneFoxie: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!  
  
Hercules scanned the grounds below him with sadness. He hoped that Adonis hadn't already found her. He hoped that Megara still had Cleantha, and that she was doing all right.  
  
"Maybe we passed her?" Hercules wondered aloud, as he looked behind him. It was getting late, night would soon come, and Hercules had searched the whole day with no luck in finding Megara. Phil was sure to make him run laps for a month, if lucky. His food supply had been trail mix, and it had been long gone. He had no idea what to do if he didn't find her, but he knew he would have to find her fast, it would be harder to find her at night. He thought he would at least have more of a clue to where she had wandered off. He had asked anyone he saw if they had seen her, no one seemed to know, no one seemed to even care.  
  
"Let's turn around. Maybe we can find her on foot" Hercules told Pegasus, as the pair flew down to the ground, in hopes of finally finding Megara.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please quiet down, Cleantha!" whispered Megara frantically. Cleantha was crying and screaming at the top of her lungs with no sign of being silent anytime soon. Megara had smashed up the rest of the apples to feed her, but she had now run out of food, and had no idea where to get more. She ran deeper into the depth of the dark woods. There seemed to be no clearing, and no ends to the forest, but she had faced too many cruel people to bear, and wasn't looking forward to meet anyone at this point in time. Yet, Meg had not slept, since she left Hercules' house. She was sleep-deprived, hungry, thirsty, and had to some how take care of Cleantha. She suddenly heard voices; she stopped suddenly, and then ran even faster, not looking where she was going. She tripped on an up-turned root; spinning around so Cleantha wouldn't get hurt, fell hard on her back. A jolt of intense pain ran through her leg and back as she tried to get up. She winced silently, as she continued the best she could. She covered Cleantha's wailing mouth in hopes of muffling their presence. As she persisted on her leg gave out from under her, and she grabbed hold of a branch from the nearest tree she could find. She held her breath and squinted her eyes, at the shapes in front of her. Her vision blurred as she looked on.  
  
'I must be going crazy' she thought, she couldn't have seen what she thought she had just seen. It was impossible. There was no possible way...  
  
"You couldn't be here. How did you find me?" Megara mumbled, as she fainted into his strong arms.  
  
"It wasn't easy" Hercules said as he lifted Megara and Cleantha onto Pegasus, and they flew back to the island.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the island, Hercules rocked Cleantha while Megara slept. Phil had been more than angry with him, but calmed down, when Hercules reminded Phil, that in a way she was a damsel in distress, and he, being a hero in training, had a duty of saving her. He rocked Cleantha some more until she fell asleep, and put her in the crib that Icuras' father, who happened to be a great builder, had made. Icuras, and Cassandra, who had been curios of the mystery former slave girl, had come to help Hercules with his newfound responsibility.  
  
" Well her ankle isn't broken, but needless to say, I think she's very lucky for you to have found her when you did." Said Cassandra sitting down in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Well I think she's mighty pretty, ah Cassy-wassy, if I wasn't in love with you, I would try for her." Said Icarus admiringly.  
  
"We should all be so lucky." Muttered Cassandra sarcastically.  
  
"Guys, I just want to say thanks for being here, and helping out." said Hercules, as he cleaned the rest of the room.  
  
"Hercules, it's what friends do, look out for each other, make sure their doing alright, and help them with problems." Cassandra said.  
  
"Besides, my little Cassy-wassy doesn't want to feel guilty, for her cousins being slave traders" said Icarus. Cassandra hit him in the shoulder. Megara stirred silently, and mumbled inaudible words.  
  
"She may not take this well, you know, she tried to run away from here, and now she's back, break it to her quietly." Whispered Cassandra, but Megara fell back asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
(This next sequence is a dream of Megara, which is a flashback of her earlier years)  
  
"Start scrubbing the kitchen you worthless girl, I paid good money for you, and I won't have you being lazy!" shouted Megara's first owner, a stout women, with a pointed face that held a scowl. Five- year old Megara, grabbed the mop, and worked hard making the small kitchen spotless. The stout woman's name was Terentia, but Meg was forced to call her mistress. Terentia's two daughters peered in the kitchen, and starred at their new servant. They were not much older then Megara. Megara tried not to notice them as she cleaned the tiles. The oldest one was called Kaia; she was 8 years old with long blond hair worn in a braid, with many small ribbons woven in to it. She was very pretty indeed. She wore a lavender tunic, with blue trimmings. Her younger sister, Kalika, was just as pretty; she wore her short brown hair back in a ponytail, and was wearing a light green silk tunic. She was only 6 years old, but looked the same age as Kaia. The two girls continued to stare at Megara with their blue eyes. Kalika walked up to Megara and offered her a cookie. Megara starred at the girl. Smiling she took the cookie and ate it silently.  
  
"Are you going to be our sister?" asked Kalika. Megara shook her head, and continued to work. Kaia grabbed Kalika's hand, and took her out of the kitchen.  
  
"You know what mother said, Kalika! We are not allowed to talk to the slaves; we are never getting a new sister or brother! These are our workers, they work for us, that's their jobs." Whispered Kaia.  
  
"She looks our age, can't we just play with her a bit?" asked Kalika, who looked like she was about to cry. Kaia shook her head, and the two left the kitchen. Terentia came back, and dragged Megara outside.  
  
"You better know how to tend to a field! Your room will be in the barn, so get comfortable with it. You will wake up at IV(Roman numerals, which mean 4) in the morning to work, you will spend most of your time out here, and never talk to my precious daughters, they deserve much better company then the likes of you! Now get to work, your food will be lade out in the barn." Warned Terentia. Megara plowed as much as her small arms could handle. When she saw that the rest of the family had gone to sleep and it was too dark to even see, she went to sleep in the dusty barn. Kalika sneaked into the barn, late at night. She saw the slave girl sleeping on the floor. She crept to her and shook her silently until she woke up.  
  
"Kalika?" Megara whispered. Kalika smiled and held out another cookie.  
  
"I thought you would like another one" Kalika whispered.  
  
"Kalika, I'm not suppose to talk to you." Whispered Megara as she quickly ate the cookie. Kalika ignored her and looked at Megara and smiled.  
  
"Well, I better go back to sleep. Mother will be angry with me if she sees me out of bed. I will see you tomorrow slave girl." Said Kalika, and left the barn as quietly as she had came.  
  
(End of Flash back)  
  
Megara stirred and smiled in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and stared around her perplexed at the surroundings.  
  
"Hercules!" she gasped. Hercules looked shyly at her.  
"Would you like something to eat?" asked Hercules, as Cassandra brought in some milk, and vegetables.  
  
"Where is Cleantha?" yelled Megara. Hercules pointed to the crib where Cleantha was fast asleep.  
  
"Why did you bring me back here?" asked Megara. Cassandra quickly pushed Megara back down.  
  
"I'm sure Hercules will tell you everything, later, but right now you need to get some more sleep, you look worn out." Cassandra said as she led Icarus and Hercules out of the room, and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Cassandra, maybe she's just in shock or something." Said Hercules. Cassandra shook her head.  
  
"No, she's just tired and worn out, what she needs right now is not a hero but a good night's sleep." Cassandra said. Hercules and Icarus nodded in agreement.  
  
Author's note: I'm thinking of adding more flash backs of Megara's life, if you want them or if you don't please tell me. 


	11. chapter 11

Tessa: Pocahontas might not get started until December, I have only a paragraph written in my head, and I need an idea.  
  
Meagan: I'll try to keep a good amount  
  
InsaneFoxie: Well they used Roman numerals in the movie, the scene right before the Hydra "somebody call IX I I (9-1-1)" I thought I would put it in for kicks, but your right.  
  
Megara listened outside the door, she sprawled herself on the floor, because her ankle still hurt. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Sighing, she looked around the room, but there was no escape this time. She angrily crawled to Cleantha's crib. Cleantha was fast asleep. Megara leaned on her bed and thought back to her dream. She had barely remembered Kalika, at least until just recently. Yet, she didn't understand why. Megara was only five when she met her, but Terentia has sold her two years later, because she was always exhausted after working in the field all day. Terentia wanted someone older who could handle the harsh, back aching work. Still she could remember Kalika. She had showed the only kindness that Megara had encountered before Hercules.  
  
The door slowly opened, as Hercules came in with fresh flowers.  
  
"I thought you might like these." Said Hercules shyly, as Megara glared at him.  
  
"You think too much, did you really think that I wanted your help? I was doing fine, I could have taken care of Cleantha myself! But, no Mr. Hero in Training had to step in and save the poor defenseless slave girl!" Megara shouted at him as she limped toward the door. Hercules blocked her way.  
  
"You were doing fine, huh? From what I saw, you hurt your ankle, Cleantha was crying her heart out, and seconds after I found you, you fainted," said Hercules.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" she retorted.  
  
"Maybe, but what about Cleantha, can you take care of yourself and her as well?" asked Hercules.  
  
"Yes! I can take care of her, and myself!" yelled Megara. Hercules walked up to her. "Like you took care of her and yourself before?" asked Hercules and walked out of the room locking the door behind him. Icarus and Cassandra looked up as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"I take it she's still angry?" asked Cassandra lofty.  
  
"What was your first clue." Said Hercules glumly.  
  
"Lighten up Herc. She'll come around!" said Icarus happily. Phil came into the room with his arms folded. Hercules got up, knowing he was going to have to train hard again. "Look after her, please, and make sure she doesn't escape, she has a bad habit of doing so." Said Hercules as he went to the training field.  
  
(Dream sequence)  
  
Megara tiredly plowed the field, as the summer sun beat down on her as she struggled endlessly. The ground was stiff and rigid, with rocks littering the field. She bent down and picked up the rocks and filled a large heavy bag already filled with rocks that she had taken from the ground to make her work easier. Kalika peered through the window at the slave girl. She didn't understand why the slave girl had to work in the field all day, when she was younger then her, and she never worked out there.  
  
"Kalika!" Terentia called. Kalika quickly turned her attention to her mother.  
  
"Kalika, go upstairs and change for the party, I'll get the slave girl to help you. I want you to look absolutely perfect tonight." Terentia said to her youngest daughter. Terentia then went outside to the field where Megara was heaving the giant bag of rocks away from the field.  
  
"Slave girl!" Terentia shouted. Megara dropped the bag and ran over to her.  
  
"Yes, Mistress?" said Megara. Terentia looked down at Megara, who was dusty, from the day's work.  
  
"Clean yourself up, and help my daughters get dressed for the party tonight, they need to make an impression, and be quick about it!" Terentia yelled. Megara quickly bowed, and washed herself and went upstairs to Kalika's room. The room was filled with many dolls, and curtains. Kalika was on the bed. She went to Megara, and gave her a corset, and turned around with her arms outstretched. Megara fiddled with it, as she helped Kalika put it on. She pulled the strings carefully, but Kalika stilled winced.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Megara asked her quietly. Kalika nodded.  
  
"Why would you wear it if it hurts so much?" Megara whispered to her. Kalika shrugged.  
  
"Mother's orders" she replied simply. Megara tied the last strings, and helped Kalika with her green, silk tunic. Megara brushed her fingers through the soft material.  
  
"You look lovely" Megara said. Kalika smiled.  
  
"What are you going to wear to the party?" Kalika asked.  
  
"Nothing like this." Said Megara, as she closed the door, and went to Kaia's room. Dressing Kaia was nothing like dressing Kalika. Kaia didn't talk to her, and steeped on her fingers when Meg accidentally dropped her sash. She rubbed her fingers as she left the room, and went to Terentia for her orders. Terentia was holding a horsewhip in her hand, which she hit Megara on the arm with as soon as she came in the room.  
  
"I heard you talking to my daughter!" Terentia screamed hitting her again. Megara backed away from her quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" she pleaded. Terentia through her to the ground and whipped her again.  
  
"This will teach you not to!" Yelled Terentia, as she whipped Megara ten more times.  
  
Megara sat crying in the barn, late at night, as the barn door opened, and Kalika came in bring a plate of grapes, and a bowl with a washcloth. She laid the plate in front of Megara, and quickly washed the cuts on Megara's back. When she finished she got up, and whispered, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."  
  
"Kalika, I could have fought her if she wasn't my mistress." Whispered Megara warily. Kalika turned around.  
  
"You know how to fight?" asked Kalika interested.  
  
"No." whispered Megara, and turned to sleep  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Megara awoke suddenly. She was still locked inside the room with Cleantha. Megara quickly limped toward the door and leaned against it. She could barely hear the voices outside.  
  
"Look Herc, you know I support almost everything, and I agree she needs to be taken care of, but Hercules she's not an animal you can lock up all the time, because that's what she's use to, you do exactly what her past owners have done, then she's not going to come around." Warned Cassandra.  
  
"I'm not like her past owners, but what if she tries to run away again, which she will, what am I going to do, try to find her again?" Hercules said.  
  
" I think what your problem is, is that you like her, but you don't even know her!" Phil said jumping into the conversation.  
  
"Hercules, you can't keep her locked up, she's a free spirit." Said Cassandra. Hercules looked at the room, which held Megara. He slumped down in his chair.  
  
"Can she stay a few more days, please" asked Hercules.  
  
"She's your problem, kid, don't make her mine" said Phil.  
  
A sixteen-year-old girl with medium length brown hair dipped her feet into the water. She had been dancing all day, and her feet hurt. She took her hair out of its ponytail, letting the wind cascade through it. She blinked her blue eyes ahead as she saw a small island in the distance. She laid her elegant sandals aside as she continued to stare ahead at the island. She had never been there, and was always so sure it was deserted, but today she saw people on the island. Perhaps she would visit one day, but she knew her mother and older sister wouldn't approve. Yet, she was always rebellious, and got on the barge and sat down.  
  
"You know I've heard there's an escaped slave living on that island," whispered a voice nearby. The young girl looked to her side, and shifted farther away. Adonis pulled her close.  
  
"She's about your age, what do you say we catch her and turn her in, we'll get payed a lot, and then you can dine with me." Adonis said, smiling. The girl pushed Adonis away.  
  
"If that line worked for anyone else, I pity them." The young girl said, and walked off the barge and into the island where Adonis followed.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she warned, but Adonis took her hand, trying to get her back on the barge. Another hand pushed her aside, and she fell on the ground. 


	12. chapter 12

Tessa: Don't worry, history won't always repeat itself  
  
InsaneFoxie: Got it, and I'm sure your right if you know whom the girl is.  
  
"Do you get a strange delight for picking on every pretty girl that accidentally crosses your way?" asked Hercules, who helped the young girl up.  
  
"I think we should let her decide whom she wants to be with" Adonis said putting an arm around her shoulder, she quickly squirmed away.  
  
"As far away from you as possible!" she retorted. Adonis's mouth dropped open, but he straightened up and walked away. The girl turned around to face Hercules in amazement.  
  
"I can't thank you enough!" she said in bewilderment. Hercules shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Forget about it, do you want to come inside to rest?" Hercules asked. The girl nodded, and followed Hercules inside.  
  
"By the way, my name is Kalika." She said.  
  
"I'm Hercules, and this is my trainer Phil, and my two best friends Icarus and Cassandra." Hercules said pointing out everyone. Kalika curtsied.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" she said, and sat down.  
  
Megara rocked Cleantha quietly, as she tried walking, her ankle had gotten much better, and she wasn't limply as much. She sang softly to her baby until she fell asleep. Then, she tried opening the door once again but as usual it was still locked. She knocked hard on the door, hoping someone inside would open it.  
  
"Is someone in there?" Kalika asked as she heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah, Megara is in there with Cleantha, do you think she'll run away again?" He asked as he turned to Cassandra.  
  
"Why would she run away?" Asked Kalika.  
  
"Difficult to explain, really" said Cassandra as she opened the door. Megara limped to the table and sat down, looking at the ground.  
  
"I want to leave." She mumbled. Kalika peered at her from an angle, she turned her head to the side, but it couldn't be, it wasn't even logical. Kalika got up and sat next to Megara. "You look familiar" Kalika said simply. Megara looked up, and jumped from her seat. "Kalika?" she gasped, and Kalika nodded.  
  
"How is this possible? Am I even allowed to talk to you now, where's your mother and sister?" said Megara. Hercules looked at the pair, confused and interested.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" asked Hercules.  
  
"She was our slave girl. You've changed a lot," answered Kalika in bewilderment. Megara shrugged.  
  
"I guess," she whispered looking at the floor.  
  
"So is everyone ready for dinner?" Hercules asked. Megara glanced at Hercules, and ran back to the room.  
  
"I wouldn't follow her, she pretty emotional right now." Said Cassandra. Kalika peered at Cassandra.  
  
"You look familiar, too." Said Kalika. Cassandra looked up, puzzled.  
  
"How so?" Cassandra said.  
  
"Do you have brothers or something, because I've seen you selling us our slaves." Kalika said. Everyone looked at Cassandra, who was looking down.  
  
" I most likely was traveling with my cousins, but I never wanted to help them, I only witnessed them......I think I'm going to talk to Megara." Said Cassandra, leaving the room.  
  
"I don't seem to be bringing much joy here, sorry to bother all of you, I better go home, my mother and sister will want to know where I've been. See everyone later" Kalika said in a hurry, and left.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Does she bring back bad memories?" asked Cassandra, carrying Cleantha in her arms. Megara shook her head.  
  
"Well, not really bad memories, she was what brighten my life when I worked there, but her mother wouldn't let me talk to her daughters, and I had to work long hours, with one meal a day, but Kalika would always sneak in and bring me extra food, and she would help me when Terentia beat me, but then Terentia dismissed me, and sold me to a man who would beat me for plowing the field wrong, or upturning a root he liked, or even for watering the plants too much. I would collapse from his type of 'breaking me in' and I couldn't handle it, so I ran away from him, but his slave catchers caught up with me in a day, he tried to send me back to my parents, who I don't even remember, but it just so happens that they died from illness so I was sent to an orphanage where all we did mostly was cook, but it burned down after five years. All the orphans that survived were sent to royalty." Explained Megara sadly.  
  
"So that how you got mixed up with Aeneas?" Asked Cassandra.  
  
"Yeah, that's how I got mixed up with him, I remember him picking me out. He went down the line of us orphans and looked at each of us carefully, when he got to me he placed his hand around my legs, I was so enraged I kicked him. He went towards me and I ducked, and he tripped. His solders grabbed me by my waist, but he told them to release me. He slapped me across the cheek and hired me." Megara said disgusted.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can see why you remember Kalika." Said Cassandra  
  
"Yeah, but I don't see why she remembers me, the day I was dismissed I didn't see her at all......" Megara trailed off as she remembered her last day working with Terentia.  
  
(flash back)  
  
Megara limped forward to retrieve the water jug and filled it. She dipped a cloth she was holding and put it up to her black eye. She had been abused by Terentia for a long time, and was suffering from her current beatings. Yet she couldn't understand why she was being punished, she was working as fast and as hard as she could but it was never good enough for her mistress. She would run away if she could, but it seemed foolish for she had no where to go, plus she wouldn't know the next time she would eat. Terentia came and hit her with the broom.  
  
"Your fired!" she screamed. Megara mouthed wordlessly and followed.  
  
"What do you mean fired? I can't be fired!" Megara said when she found her voice. Terentia looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Meaning you will no longer bother me again. I've sold you to someone else, someone who will tolerate you and teach you real discipline." Terentia said, as Megara's head dropped in despair.  
  
Author's note: Due to the fact that my college is starting on the 13th, it might be a while for me to update again. I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait that I left for the last one and the un-expected wait ahead. Enjoy! 


	13. chapter 13

Fuzzi fox: I'll try better, but this chapter isn't going to have any flashbacks. Thanks for your support.  
  
Tessa: Thanks! Kalika will be back.  
  
3=o}o: I came from New Orleans, but I'm not going back there, and don't you have a hobby or something, maybe something productive instead of trashing on others people's stories? Besides Spanish is white, just a bit tanner then most, plus I'm half-Cuban, so leave me alone!  
  
On with the story. ( ( (  
  
Cassandra shifted in her chair, and looked at the floor.  
  
"That must have been terrible," she whispered. Megara looked up at her in disgust.  
  
"You think?" she retorted.  
  
"Megara, I didn't mean for all of this to happen, I've tried talking my relatives out of slave trade, but they don't listen to me." Explained Cassandra.  
  
"I know it's not your fault, and I shouldn't blame you for all my hardship, I just really want to leave, but Hercules won't let me." Megara said sully.  
  
"I'll talk to him if you like, but we are just worried about you, and Cleantha, she's part of your life too, you know" advised Cassandra.  
  
"I know, I haven't forgotten." Megara said as she laid back on the bed and slept. Cassandra waited for a few minutes and went back to the table with the others.  
  
"I think we should let her leave." Said Cassandra. Icarus and Hercules looked at her. Phil smiled widely.  
  
"We can't just let her leave! She's too pretty," wailed Icarus, as Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Does anyone have an intelligent answer?" asked Cassandra  
  
"I agree with Icarus, about how we can't just let her go. I mean she pretty too, of course, but that's not the main reason!" Said Hercules.  
  
"I agree that she should make her own decisions besides, we can't just keep her locked up forever, she needs to have her own life!" Cassandra said, firmly.  
  
"Cassandra, have you forgotten how she was when I found her?" asked Hercules.  
  
"I think I can help." Piped up a voice. Everyone looked at the door. Kalika was looking at them, shyly.  
  
"I could take her in, as a sister, sort-of." She reasoned.  
  
"A sister, or a slave" asked Hercules. Cassandra poked him.  
  
"She not like all her previous owners, Herc!" Cassandra whispered.  
  
"Well, what about Cleantha?" asked Hercules.  
  
"Don't you think I should have a say in this?" asked Megara holding Cleantha in her worn arms.  
  
"Of course you can," said Phil, happily. Hercules glared at Phil.  
  
"If Kalika wants, she can take care of Cleantha, but I want her word that she will raise her as if she was her own." Said Megara handing Cleantha to Kalika.  
  
"I will, but what about you," asked Kalika.  
  
"I'll find work, somewhere," answered Megara.  
  
"I can't let you, you'll get yourself killed!" protested Hercules.  
  
"Hercules, I really appreciate all that you try to do for me, but I can stand on my own two feet, and I can take care of myself this time, really" said Megara, smiling.  
  
"That's your decision?" asked Hercules. Megara nodded.  
  
"All right, it is your life, you have good judgement...sometimes." said Hercules.  
  
"I'll leave tomorrow morning." Said Megara  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but there was hardly anytime this week from college, until a later time! Toodles! 


	14. chapter 14

Artic Fuzzi (Fox) : I'm a hopeless romantic myself, yet this is a long story, so keep posting, and I am always proud of who I am ; )  
  
Tessa: Have no fear, Meg gets swept away by love, by who? Well she did sell her soul to Hades.  
  
On with the story. ( Only 2 reviews? (  
  
Megara lay awake on her bed. She wasn't quite sure she had made the right decision yet. True, Cleantha would now be able to have a life that Megara could never give her, but now she would most likely never see her again, let alone bring her up, and watch her grow, but it was all for the best, at least she hoped so. Perhaps one day she will see Cleantha again, but by then, knowing herself, she might follow her mothers footprints, and run away trying to find her mother, and never find her. She hoped beyond hope that Kalika would not allow it. Kalika might even not mention her to Cleantha. Cleantha could go through her entire existence without knowing who her real mother was. As for leaving Hercules, she wasn't sure if the was the right decision either. She really liked Hercules, but she also knew it would just end up in tears. She had made her decision, but perhaps the pulling sensation she felt when Hercules was close, might make her stay. Apparently, she hadn't made her decision final yet.  
  
"Do you really think she'll leave?" Cassandra asked early next morning. Hercules yawned. He had kept awake all night thinking that Meg would leave at night, unlike she promised.  
  
"If she wants to, I'm not going to stop her. I like her, a lot, but she is a free spirit, she makes her own decisions. Besides I'm a hero in training, and someday I'll be a true hero, and I can't focus all my attention on her, there are others that need to be saved when the time comes." Said Hercules in a dull monotone voice that did not suit his usual easy-going manner.  
  
"It's what right for me." Said Megara appearing at the door, with a small bag next to her. Hercules stood up.  
  
"Pegasus and I will take you into town, I won't take no for an answer." Said Hercules.  
  
"Very well, if you insist." Said Megara. Hercules mounted Megara on Pegasus, though she resisted, and set off toward town. Megara screamed until Pegasus flew down and stopped. Hercules looked over at Megara, she looked a little pale from the ride, but well all the same.  
  
"Well here's your stop." Said Hercules looking at his feet.  
  
"So it is, you've been more then helpful." Megara said kissing his cheek. Hercules hugged her tightly.  
  
"Herc...can't....breathe..."Megara gasped out after five minutes.  
  
"Sorry" Hercules mumbled as he let go. Megara rubbed her waist.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked. Knowing if Hercules knew he had bruised her ribs, he would take her back and she would never leave.  
  
"I'm fine Herc" She said rubbing her bruised ribs.  
  
"You sure?" Hercules asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" she snapped. Hercules backed away.  
  
"Well it's been great knowing you Megara, good luck to you." Hercules said getting back on Pegasus.  
  
"The same to you, Mr. Hero in training." said Megara, and walked off towards the market place. Hercules watched her until she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Come on Pegasus, let's go back to our lives." Said Hercules feeling as if his heart just dropped to his feet. He knew he might never see Megara again.  
  
"I'm really nice, and everyone gets along with me." Megara said to her 12th applicant today for a job. The manager shook his head and left. Megara sighed in frustration.  
  
"Should have known this was useless." she said. She went up the street to look for more applicants. Finally finding one who gave her a job out of annoyance, she started washing the plates at the local resturant. During which she met Damen. 


	15. chapter 15

Artic Fuzzi (Fox) : I hope 3=+0 etc. is gone. You probably right about Meg's decision to leave but it was turning into a ping-pong chapter, and I wanted to move it up a bit, plus she still hasn't totally erased him from her memory.  
  
Tessa: Hi there.  
  
Baby26: welcome, you asked for more, here you go!  
  
Harley Quinn Hyenaholic: welcome this chapter explains Daman, but no Hades in this chapter, but he will come later on.  
  
On with the story. (  
  
Damen was her age; he had sandy hair, a strong built body, and bright blue eyes, which he would gaze at her with endlessly. Megara couldn't help but like him back. When she went to bed, alone on a grassy area, near the restaurant, she would think back to Hercules, when she dreamed and somehow Damen would pop into her dreams. She would try to shake the feelings she had for Hercules, and try harder to think of Damen. Either way the dream would turn out, she would always end up in Hercules's arms at the end. Then she would wake up in the same spot.  
  
Megara awoke everyday, and walk to work, where she would splash water on her face, and be ready for work until the next day came. She had gotten used to waking up at an early hour. Yet, fall was quickly going to turn into winter, and the ground would soon be frozen. Lately the wind had gotten stronger, the ground colder, and she had been coughing and sneezing recently, but not enough to be worried about. One morning she awoke to the rainwater falling on her face and leaf blanket.  
  
"Perfect." She muttered as she ran to the restaurant, trying to dry her hair. She knew she was late, as she ran through the wetness of the street and finally skidded to a stop right at the door, and stepped inside. The manager was waiting for her, and he did not at all look happy that his employee was not only late, but a mess.  
  
"I would fire you today, but I need you to work on the kitchen floor, don't let it happen again." He said simply. Megara went straight to work on the floor.  
  
"I've seen you at night, you sleep outside!" Damen said to her later that day.  
  
"Well, I'm starting a new life." Megara said.  
  
"You shouldn't have to sleep on the ground, you can stay with me." Damen offered. Megara, being so excited started kissing him on the cheek. Damen blushed and kissed her back.  
  
"Of course, I would love too!" Megara exclaimed. She hugged him with pleasure, and started kissing him again. It went on like that for about two minutes until she suddenly pulled away, and started coughing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Damen asked confused.  
  
"Nothing." She said quickly, as she finished up her work. The truth was that she still couldn't hold off her feelings for Hercules, and kissing Damen so passionately, made her heart ache with pain and memories. Plus she could feel her head throbbing, and it suddenly seemed very cold. After a long day of work, the two set off for Damen's house. She shivered as the wind blew hard around her.  
  
"We're almost there." He assured her, as he pulled her close, and put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Your burning up!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine really." She said.  
  
"We need to get you to my house as soon as possible." He said. Thankful for his kindness she snuggled close to him, and only glanced once at the island were Hercules lived as they passed it. When she got to his house, he quickly gave her a cup of grape juice, and fixed a hot bath for her. Megara slowly lowered her self into the steaming bathtub. The hot water warmed her skin pleasantly, almost as if she was dreaming. She stayed in the scented hot water until it became luke-warm. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, and went to Damen, who was holding a new nightgown for her to wear.  
  
"You didn't have to get me that." She said embarrassed.  
  
"Too late now." Damen said handing it to her, she went back to the bathroom and changed into it. Damen knocked on her door.  
  
"Ready for bed?" he asked her. She nodded and followed him. He led her to a room with a single bed in it.  
  
"You can sleep here for tonight it's usually my bed, I'll sleep on the floor for tonight. Tomorrow we can buy you a bed." He assured her.  
  
"I can sleep on the floor, I'm used to sleeping on it than you are." Megara offered.  
  
"The more reason why you should sleep on the bed. I won't take no for an answer." Damen said firmly, and pulled out some blankets covered her with two of them, placed a hot washcloth on her forehead, and laid a glass of grape juice next to her bed. He watched her go to sleep, and left the room.  
  
Megara awoke to the sun shining, and almost forgot where she was. She saw she had more covers on her bed and an ice pack on her head. Daman walked in with a tray of toast, bay leaves, figs and grape juice.  
  
"You have the flu. Here drink this." He said handing her the grape juice. "The doctor will be here in an hour." Daman said. Megara choked on her grape juice.  
  
"I don't like doctors. They have all these instruments, and pointy objects, and, well I just don't like them." Megara said firmly. Daman sighed.  
  
"Look, I don't know how to treat the flu, okay? This Doctor does, you have to trust him and me. It's the only way you'll feel better." Daman explained. The doctor came with two nurses and examined her thoroughly. He checked her eyes, her head, even her ears. He made her lie down as he checked her heart and breathing. He made sure that she should drink plenty of fluids, and told her not to leave the bed until her fever went down. Then he pulled out a needle to give her a shot. Seeing this Megara jumped out of bed and tried to run to the bathroom but her legs buckled from under her, and she fell to the floor. The nurse dragged her to the bed, as she tried to fight them off of her. Daman, hearing the screaming ran into the room. The doctor explained that she needed a flu shot. Nodding he knelt down to Megara.  
  
"Meg, it's all right, if you want to get better you need this. It will hurt more if you struggle." Daman said to her. Megara calmed down so that she could get the shot. The Doctor and his nurses soon left, and Daman sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." He said. Megara placed her a hand on her throbbing arm, and glared at him.  
  
"Could have been worse." he said pulling her close. He started to untie her nightgown, but she pulled away quickly.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No." she said quickly, as he untied the rest of her gown. He placed his hands on her back lightly touching her scar beatings.  
  
"You were a slave?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but not anymore, don't worry, I'm a freed slave." She answered him. He nodded pulling her close, and kissed her on her neck, and pulled off the rest of her nightgown.  
  
"Daman, I don't think we should do this." Megara said sitting up and pulling up the covers to her neck. He lay down in the bed next to her.  
  
"I know, I know, your right I'm sorry." He said as he laid her down on the bed. She shifted the other edge of the bed. He shifted closer, and started to kiss her lips, she closed her eyes as the sensation over took her and she started to kiss him back. He pulled her close, as they started kissing more passionately. Suddenly Megara opened her eyes, and jumped out of bed.  
  
"What?" Daman asked. Megara blushed and grabbed her nightgown and put it on quickly.  
  
"I don't want to do this." She said shaking. Daman climbed out of bed. "For a minute there you were all for it." He said.  
  
"I know, I lost it for a moment, but please I don't want to do this." Megara begged. Daman nodded, grabbed a blanket and left the room. Sighing, Megara climbed into bed, tucked her self in and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: I know some of this is pretty modern, but so was the movie. 


	16. chapter 16

Artic Fuzzi (Fox) : sorry about the bf, here's the next chapter  
  
Tessa: that's not all he tries  
  
This chapter has a lot of modern and pg-13 ness in it, just to let you guys know the heads up!  
  
Megara awoke to the bright sunlight once again, but her fever had only gone down slightly.  
  
"How are ya feeling?" Damam asked coming in.  
  
"Not much of a difference." Megara said looking down at the sheets. Daman came from behind and stroked her hair, and Megara felt at ease.  
  
"What made you come here?" asked Daman as he massaged her shoulders. Megara shrugged.  
  
"Just a change in atmosphere, I guess." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you did." Daman whispered, slipping her nightgown off her shoulders and kissing her down her neck. Megara shifted to the side.  
  
"I told you last night, what I thought about this." Said Megara more firmly than she felt. Daman nodded but shifted closer.  
  
"I can tell you've been hurt in the past, but I want you to know that I'm different, I don't want to hurt you, all I know is that I love you, you're the only one I'll ever need in life." Daman said putting a flower in her hair. Megara turned to face him.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's the fever, but I really can't think much right now," said Megara.  
  
"Well we should focus on getting you better at the moment, the school prom is coming up, and I want that to be our special night." Said Daman.  
  
" 'Special night' meaning just a good time at the dance right." Asked Megara, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Basically." Said Daman.  
  
"All right then, I'll go, but I don't have anything to wear," said Megara, but Daman held up a hand.  
  
"I'll buy one just for you, all you need to worry about is getting better, it's tomorrow, and I'll get everything ready." Daman said, and left the room, as Megara snuggled under the covers and slept. Two hours later, Megara awoke, by Daman shaking her.  
  
"Come on Megara, look at your dress." Daman said. Megara opened her eyes, and looked at what Daman was holding. The dress was very low cut on the neckline and off the shoulders, with blue silk flowing down on each side, with green silk filling in the alternate.  
  
"Well, I've...never seen anything like it before!" said Megara trying to sound excited. Daman hugged her.  
  
"I thought you would like it, I got you shoes and a corset for the dress, I hope you don't mind, it's a little tight, but they didn't have any in your size." Said Daman.  
  
"No, no I don't mind at all, I've worn a corset before, it's no big deal." Said Megara smiling slightly.  
  
"Great, now you sleep until tomorrow, we'll have a busy day for you." said Daman excitedly, putting Megara back in bed, and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Wake up!" came a shrill voice that woke Megara up at once.  
  
"What?" Megara asked sleepily, as a skinny woman stood in front of her. "Wake up, child!" shouted the woman again.  
"Daman?" called Megara, as Daman entered.  
  
"This is Eileen, she'll be helping you get ready for today." Said  
Daman.  
  
"Oh." Replied Megara  
  
"I've already prepared the bath for you." Said Daman and left.  
  
"Right then well come on dear." Said Eileen tugging on her arm.  
  
"I can take a bath myself you know." said Megara, as Eileen stripped  
off her clothes.  
  
"Yes, but not properly," answered Eileen. Megara sighed and put her  
foot in the water, and pulled it back out.  
  
"It's freezing cold!" she shouted, as Eileen pulled her in.  
  
"That's right, it will wake you up, and get rid of any fever you have left, over." Said Eileen happily washing Megara's hair. After the bath, which Meg was glad to leave, Eileen put Meg into a light under garment, and then tied the corset tightly around her.  
  
"I think it's too tight." gasped Megara.  
  
"A corset is suppose to be tight, it gives you a firm figure." Eileen said, brushing her hair.  
  
"More like a stiff figure." muttered Megara. Eileen pulled a few strings from the bottom of the corset making it tighter.  
  
" No more snide remarks from you, it makes you stronger." Eileen said. She put Megara's long hair into an elegant up-do, with laces and many curls cascading down the sides of her face.  
  
"Stand up straight!" Eileen said crossly, pulling back Meg's shoulders so hard that Megara fell down. Eileen shook her head, and pulled out wide shoulder straps on her.  
  
"That will make your shoulder straight and back!' she said as she put Megara in jewel in crested sandals on her feet. Eileen grabbed the gown and put it on Megara, and tied it tightly around her waist.  
  
"Now your ready for Daman." said Eileen, grabbing her arm and leading her to Daman who was also dressed.  
  
"Wow, Megara you look amazing." Daman said, as Megara blushed.  
  
"You look amazing too." She said tripping over her sandals and falling into his arms. She blushed more so, as he helped her stand and opened the door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Megara looked around at the decorations, with wonder. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Daman kissed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Megara could fell the blood rushing to her face. She had never danced before.  
  
"You don't know how to dance do you?" Daman asked.  
  
"I can show her." Came a voice from behind her. Megara spun around, and backed away.  
  
"Adonis!" she yelped.  
  
"Have you two already met?" asked Daman. Adonis wrapped his arms around Megara's waist, even though she was squirming to get out.  
  
"You could say that" Adonis said smiling.  
  
"Or you could say that I was tricked by him." Megara snarled as she was released from his grip.  
  
"So, would you like to dance?" asked Adonis, extending his hand. Megara glared at him at spat into his hand.  
  
"You must be stupider than you look." She said. Daman held her back. "I'm a prince, dearest." Adonis said his eyes narrowing, and grabbing her arm.  
  
"Now either dance with me or I'll arrest you." Adonis said. Megara looked back at Daman.  
  
"One dance." She whispered and joined Adonis.  
  
"I thought you would see things my way." Adonis said.  
  
"I don't see what being a prince has to do with your selfish attitude." Meg said.  
  
"Because I am royalty, you on the other hand are a slave, one who has slept on the ground with pigs, and made to scrub floors. Aeneas made you a princess, and you ran away from him. Tell me now who's selfish." Adonis said to her.  
  
"Leaving a horrible life for the chance of a better one is not selfish!" she retorted. Adonis held her tighter.  
  
"Comfortable?" He sneered, placing a hand on the front of the dress, moving his hands downward.  
  
"No." she said simply pulling back, and stomping on his foot, she quickly returned to Daman hugging him.  
  
"I should have stopped that," he said, hugging her back.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've dealt with him before." She said massaging her waistline.  
  
"I'll get you a drink." Daman said. Megara nodded, breathing hard. She put her hands around her waist feeling the corset around her. She knew she was having trouble breathing in it. She straightened up, trying to ease the pain, but nothing seemed to work. The corset seemed to compress her even more. The room appeared to swirl in front of her.  
  
"I've got you miss." Came a voice that she knew too well. It took her a minute to figure out she had fainted into his arms. She looked up at Hercules face, as he smiled down at her.  
  
"She fine, Hercules, now scram." said Daman, pushing Hercules back. Megara looked into his eyes, but he looked away quickly.  
  
"Come on, Megara, I think it's time to leave." Daman said as he hurried her out. Megara opened the door to the house, and went to the bedroom.  
  
"Help me out of this, please." She said. He kissed her shoulders lightly, and put his hands around her.  
  
"We never got to dance you know." Daman said as he started dancing with her slowly. Megara smiled and danced with him for a few minutes. He then quickly unlaced her dress and took it off her. Megara fingered the corset looking down embarrassed. He carried her and put her on the bed. He took off her sandals, and sat down next to her.  
  
"You are beautiful, Megara." He whispered as he laid her down on the bed. "Thank you, but Daman, can you untie the corset please." Megara gasped. Daman smiled, and slipped the corset off, along with the under garment. Megara quickly got under the covers. Daman followed her. He wrapped his arms around her, and started kissing her back.  
  
"Daman, please don't." Megara whispered, but Daman didn't seem to have heard her. He got on top of her, and pressed his body against hers.  
  
"Daman stop!" Megara screamed as she dodged out of his reach and quickly put her normal clothes on.  
  
"I can't stay here." She said to him. He ran after her.  
  
"Megara, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I promise I won't do it again. She looked into his brown eyes.  
  
"I'll stay, then." She whispered.  
  
"I can't stand losing you." He whispered. As the months grew colder, Megara and Daman stayed inside telling each other stories. Near, February, Daman came down with pneumonia. Megara did what she could for him, but nothing was working. Even the doctors couldn't help.  
  
"I'll help you, I'll make you better, Daman, I promise." Megara told him, and went outside, going to the temple of Hades.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So you want me to save your boyfriend's life in exchange for your soul?" said Hades looking down on her.  
  
"Yes, if you think about it, it's not a bad deal." begged Megara. Hades mused and pulled back his flaming hair.  
  
"I suppose you could do some good to me. You belong to me for ten years. Your wish is granted" Hades said snapping his fingers, Daman appeared in front of her.  
  
"Now say goodbye," Hades said. Daman turned to her.  
  
"Megara what did you do!" Daman said  
  
"I saved your life. Wait for me, I'll return to you." She replied. The couple started kissing each other. Hades bored with scenery, whispered to his imp creatures, Pain and Panic. Quickly, the duo changed into a beautiful girl that walked by the couple, waving at Daman. Daman looked up, clearly enchanted; he dropped Megara and ran after the girl.  
  
"Daman!" cried Megara, running after him, a cage dropped around her. Megara looked back at Hades.  
  
"I believe you belong to me now." Said Hades smiling.  
  
"But he was suppose to love me! He was supposed to wait until my sentence was over! He's not suppose to fall for someone else. This isn't fair!" Megara said enraged, then broke down crying.  
  
"Right, well, that's not my fault." Said Hades, clearly not caring.  
  
"You can sleep next to the Lethe river: the river of forgetfulness, maybe you'll find it useful. I f you want you can visit 2 other rivers that I have in the Underworld: Acheron is the river of sadness, and Styx: the river of hate. I'm sure you'll find those three very handy" Hades sneered. Megara crouched down in her cage, and cried herself to sleep, with thoughts of her wounding past and the terror of her future with the ruler of the Underworld.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Whew! That was a long chapter. Maybe a while for the next one. Midterm week is this week, so I thought I'd write this chapter before I get too stressed. Later! 


	17. chapter 17

Artic Fuzzi (Fox) : The fanfic will be like the movie on Meg's side  
  
Tessa: Meg didn't go to the temple of Zeus, because Zeus may be the leader, but he doesn't rule the dead.  
  
Ann: welcome, here's some more  
  
Harley Quinn Hyenaholic: I swear I'm physic sometimes, I'm sorry if our stories are similar, but I want to read it, I'll vouch for you if you like.  
  
(AN) Midterm testing will continue this week; I needed to do something to release some anger, because I found out something that could ruin my career. That's why this is up earlier than said, don't know when the next one will be, it hasn't been the best of weeks. The only highlight of it has been the DVD of The Lion King. *  
  
enjoy the story  
  
Megara rolled over on her side. She had been sleeping on the stone floor for three months, and it hasn't gotten softer.  
  
"I feel like I've been run over by a chariot." Megara muttered, getting up.  
  
"Breakfast!" shouted an overly happy Panic.  
  
"Can't wait." Muttered Megara unenthusiastically.  
  
"Cheer up, we don't have to make you breakfast." pointed out Pain. Megara glared at the two, and ate her meager meal.  
  
"I should have stayed with Hercules." Muttered Megara. Pain and Panic quickly looked at her.  
  
"Did you say Hercules?" asked Panic in a worried voice.  
  
"Yeah." said Megara.  
  
"Strong guy, golden hair?" asked Pain, nervously.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Megara asked  
  
"Oh, no reason, do you know where this Hercules lives? We just want to see him, since you know him and all." Said Pain.  
  
"He lives on some island with a satyr, named Phil, and this flying house thing named Pegasus." Said Megara, as Panic dipped her cup in the Lethe River of forgetfulness. Panic filled a small vile with the water as well, and handed Megara her cup filled with the Lethe water. Smiling at thinking about Hercules she quickly drank the water.  
  
"Yeah, so what was his name again?" asked Panic. Megara looked at him.  
  
"Whose name? Mines Megara, yours is Pain and Panic." said Megara.  
  
"We mean you strong friend," said Pain smiling.  
  
"If you mean that jerk Daman, I'm over him." sneered Megara and walked away to go to Hades.  
  
"Works every time," said Panic.  
  
"Perfect plan, the Lethe river is helpful to us once again, it wiped away her current and most recent thoughts." said Pain  
  
"Yes, now we have to give Hercules this water while he's thinking about Meg." Said Panic, as the two set off to find Hercules.  
  
"Well, Nut-Meg. How about just giving me food for today?" said Hades. Megara shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." said Megara, as she fixed a bowl of worms.  
  
"For that sarcastic comment I'm adding three years to your sentence." Said Hades laughing. Megara whirled around.  
  
"I'm never going to get out of here, am I?" she yelled at him.  
  
"Good guess, babe, and that's another year added." Said Hades. Megara bowed angrily and ran from the room toward the Styx River. She stared at the souls that were flouting in the river aimlessly. She stroked the water with her hand, but yelped and quickly retrieved it. Looking at her hand as it had swiftly aged fifty years, then back to normal. She quickly backed away from the river, in fear. Shaking slightly, she went back to Hades.  
  
Hercules skipped a stone, which skipped for several miles.  
  
"Stop daydreaming, kid, I'm sick of it, you need to train, your getting behind, and you practice is suffering." Phil said impatiently.  
  
"I know Phil, but I just can't stop thinking about Megara." Said Hercules.  
  
"Ah, you have a lady friend you want to forget?" said an eerie voice behind them. Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus turned to see two old women.  
  
"Uh this isn't really any of your business." Said Hercules.  
  
"Right, well, then we will tell Meg that." The women said.  
  
"You know Megara?" Hercules asked, eagerly. The two nodded, and threw the vile, containing the water from the Lethe River, splashing the trio.  
  
"Now who were you looking for?" one of the woman asked.  
  
"I'm not looking for anyone, I'm training." Said Hercules. The two old women smiled turning back into Pain and Panic, and went back to the Underworld.  
  
"What have you two been up to?" asked Megara, who was scrubbing and washing Hades' black chariot.  
  
"Oh just visiting a certain island." Said Panic smugly.  
  
"Have fun telling that to Hades." Megara told them.  
  
"He's not mad is he?" asked Pain fearfully.  
  
"Define mad." Megara muttered. Pain and Panic looked at each other, and quickly went to Hades.  
  
As days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years...two years in fact have gone by as seventeen-year-old Megara, or Meg as she was used to being called looked around the grassy fields of the mortal world. Her skin was pale from being in the depths of the Underworld, and the sun's brightness was hurting her eyes. She saw her assignment that she was sent for, sleeping, near a river. Nesses, the blue centaur awoke at Meg poking him.  
  
"Hi there, I'm going to make this quick and simple, Hades wants you to join him to take over Olympus. So how about it?" Meg said quickly. Nesses blinked a couple times.  
  
"Your pretty." He said. Meg scowled at him.  
  
"Yes or no is the answer I need for Hades," she said dully. Nesses stared down at her. Meg didn't like the look in the centaur's eyes. She backed away through the splashing water screaming.  
  
"Not so fast sweetheart," the centaur growled after, catching Meg in his hands.  
  
"I swear Nesses put me down!" Meg said kicking him in the gut.  
  
"I like them fiery." Nesses said, as Meg tried to push him away.  
  
"Halt!" said a voice to their right. 


	18. chapter 18

Artic Fuzzi (Fox) : The fanfic will be like the movie on Meg's side  
  
Tessa : Nesses is the blue centaur that we meet when Herc and Meg first meet  
  
Broniba: welcome, here's some more  
  
(AN) Midterms are over, but grades are not posted, I am in a better mood since last time, but I don't know how long that will last, Halloween is coming! I finished my costume which I had to hand sew, Please tell me what you guys were for Halloween, it won't make my mood worse.  
  
Enjoy the story  
  
Meg and Nesses stopped struggling and slowly turned to their right. Standing there was a well-built, eighteen-year-old, hands on his hips, with a determined look on his face.  
  
"Step aside, two legs." growled Nesses  
  
'Who does this weirdo think he is?" she thought. She ignored him and kept struggling as he spoke.  
  
"Excuse me my good...uh sir, you're going to have to release that young lady." Hercules said uncertainly at the end.  
  
"Keep moving junior" she said to him dryly. The eighteen-year-old looked confused for a moment.  
  
"But aren't you a damsel in distress?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this, have a nice day." she said smiley fakely at him.  
  
"Uh ma'am, I'm afraid your.." Hercules started to say before Nesses got bored and punched the guy in the face. Meg ignored the guy again until she heard him say.  
  
"Rule number fifteen a hero is only as good as his weapon."  
  
She raised her eyebrows unimpressed, for he was wielding a fish. Nesses roared with laughter and punched him again. Meg shook her head and tried to wiggle out of Nesses firm grip. Suddenly she was thrown form his grip and flung into the water.  
  
"Sorry Miss, that was dumb." Came the guy's voice. She moved her wet hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah." She said, obviously annoyed, and started ringing out her hair.  
  
"Excuse me" he said and started to beat up Nesses. A satyr came from behind her, and started complementing him.  
  
"Is Wonder boy here for real?" Meg asked him.  
  
"What are you talking about of course he's real..whoa!" the satyr said looking her up and down. Meg glared at him.  
  
"And by the way sweet cheeks, I'm real too." the satyr said.  
  
"Uh" said Meg as she pushed him into the water and continue to rinse out her hair. She looked away from the fight, took of her shoes, and rung out her hair some more. She glanced back at the guy. Why did he look so familiar? Perhaps she had seen him in a dream or maybe in the past. No that couldn't be it, the only person she remembered from her past was someone who she didn't want to remember, anything before that was fuzzy.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss uh?" came the guy's voice. She flipped her wet hair up hitting him in the face with it.  
  
"Megara. My friends call me Meg, at least they would if I had any friends, so did they give you a name with all those rippling pectorals?" she said with sass. The guy instantly became nervous.  
  
"I... Uh...I...um.I'm uh." He stammered trying to remember his name. She laughed inwardly, here comes another doofus, she thought.  
  
"Are you always this articulate?" she asked putting her sandal on.  
  
"Hercules!" he suddenly said, "my name is Hercules."  
  
"Hercules? Nice, but I think I prefer Wonder Boy." She said. Hercules leaned up against a tree tripping slightly.  
  
"So how do you get mixed up with the..." Hercules stared off.  
  
"Pinhead with hooves? Well you know how men are they think no means yes, and get lost means take me I'm yours." Megara said. Hercules looked confused.  
  
"Don't worry, Shorty here can explain it to you later." She said implying the satyr.  
  
"Well thanks for everything Herc, it's been a real slice." She said saluting and putting emphasis on her words.  
  
"Wait! Can we give you a ride?" Hercules said behind her, His flying horse snorted and flew up to a tree.  
  
"I don't think your pinto likes me very much." she said looking up, he looked familiar too.  
  
"Pegasus, ah don't be silly, he'd be more than happy to." Hercules started to say when an apple hit his head.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a big tough girl, I tie my own sandals and everything. Bye, bye Wonder boy." she said hearing him give a meek.  
  
"Bye"  
  
As she watched them leave she shook her head.  
  
'Why do men always seem to fall for me, even if I'm nasty to them?' she thought and went into the forest until two furry animals stopped at her feet.  
  
"Ah, how cute! A couple of rodents looking for a theme park." She finished dryly.  
  
"Who are you calling a rodent, sister, I'm a bunny." One of them said.  
  
"And I'm his gopher." The other said morphing back into Pain and Panic.  
  
"I thought I smelled a rat." She said. A dark blue cloud engulfed her saying, "Meg..."  
  
"Speak of the devil" she said angrily. As Hades appeared.  
  
"Meg, my little flower, my little bird, my little Nut-meg, I thought you were going to pursue the river guardian to join my team for the uprising and here I am a little river guardian less." Hades said to her.  
  
"I gave it my best shot but he made me an offer I had to refuse." she said turning away from him.  
  
"Fine, then instead of subtracting two years form your sentence, hey I'm going to add two on give that your best shot." He said enjoying her distress.  
  
"Look it wasn't my fault, it was this Wonder boy, Hercules." She said crossing her arms. Everyone was silent for a second.  
  
"Hercules.why does that name ring a bell?" asked Panic.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we own him money?" asked Pain. Hades went close to Meg.  
  
"What was that name again?" he asked her slowly.  
  
"Hercules. He comes on to me with this innocent farm boy routine, but I can see through that in a Peloponnesian minute." She said snapping her fingers once.  
  
"Wait a minute, wasn't Hercules the kid we were suppose to..." Pain started right before Hades grabbed on to Pain and Panic.  
  
"So you took care of him, hmmm? Dead as a doornail, weren't those your exact words?" said Hades, his face steaming. Meg backed away, bored with the spectacle, as Pain and Panic tired to explain she had seen this before way too many times. "Fortunately for the three of you, we still have time to correct this little argosies oversight, and this time no foul ups." He said consuming them in smoke.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Everything was set up for Hercules' destruction. She hated doing Hades' beddings, and to kill an innocent man? That was too much, but she did belong to Hades, and she had to do what he told her to do. According to Hades Hercules should be in Thebes. She puffed up her hair, and ran to the city. Looking out of breath, she ran up to different people.  
  
"Help, please someone, there's been a terrible accident!" she gasped looking around and spotted Hercules.  
  
"Wonder boy! Hercules, thank goodness!" she said putting drama into her voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Out in the gorge, two little boys, there was a rockslide a terrible rockslide..they're trapped." She said quickly.  
  
"Boys? Trapped? Phil this is great!" Hercules shouted. Megara frowned at this.  
  
"Your really choked up about this aren't you?" she said angrily, putting her hands on her hips. Hercules pulled her toward Pegasus.  
  
"Come on." He said, putting her on the flying horse.  
  
"No you don't understand I have this terrible fear of heights!" she screeched as she dug her nails into his sides. Pegasus seemed to enjoy making her stomach turn. She shut her eyes as tight as they would go., while wrapping her arms around Hercules' body. She suddenly opened her eyes. Did this suddenly feel familiar? She hugged him closer, then drew away, she was not going to fall for another guy, again. She'd had already promised herself that. Pegasus was flying faster, she looked down, gasped and quickly shut her eyes again. By the time they reached the gorge, Meg looked a wreck. "Are you okay?" Hercules asked her.  
  
"I'm fine just get me down before I ruin the upholstery." She said trying to hold it in.  
  
"Help! We're suffocating!" a voice cried out.  
  
"Somebody call IX-I-I!" cried another.  
  
'Right on cue' Meg thought miserably, the Hydra fight was about to start. Meg watched impressively as Hercules lifted the huge boulder, she stepped back in the darkness.  
  
"Get out of there you big lug while you still can." She whispered silently, then saw the dreaded Hydra come out. She turned away in shame. She couldn't watch this. She quickly turned to see what had happened, and saw the Hydra eat Hercules whole. She turned away again. The screams of the crowds told Meg enough on what was happened, she looked up and saw Hades gleaming with pleasure.  
  
"My favorite part of the game...sudden death!" he said. Horrified she turned back to the battle. Hercules smashed his fists into the canyon. The rocks above crumbled down upon him and the Hydra.  
  
"Game.set.match." Meg heard Hades say with joy. She bit her tongue to keep back the words she could say to him. He was the boss, but thanks to her help, Hercules had met his end with a monster. The crowd began to disperse, just as the Hydra's hand started moving. The onlookers glanced back. Hercules had just emerged, after a moment the audience burst into applause. Smirking, Meg looked back at Hades, who was raging mad. She had never known anyone to go against Hades and win.  
  
"Well, what do you know?" she said aloud and started clapping. Returning to the Underworld she saw that Hades was dividing his monsters from his uprising crowd.  
  
"The Hydra was a pretty tough battle, don't you think he might be able to beat these too." She asked him. He glared at her. She bowed and quickly left he room. Meg's prediction was coming true though. With every monster, sea serpent, and dangerous creature Hades sent to destroy Hercules, none of them worked. Hades got very frustrated, very fast.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"PULL!" he screamed from his lair overlooking Thebes. Pain and Panic threw a vase with Hercules' picture on it up in the air, as Hades destroyed it with a fireball.  
  
"Nice shooting, Rex." Meg said dryly.  
  
"I can't believe this guy, I throw him everything I've got and it doesn't even....what are those?" He suddenly asked Pain staring at his feet, which were wearing Air-Herc sandals.  
  
"Um , I don't know I thought they looked kind of dashing." Said Pain meekly.  
  
"I've got twenty-four hours to get rid of this bozo, or the entire plot I've been setting up for eighteen years goes up in smoke and YOU ARE WEARING HIS MERCHANDISE?!?!?!?!" Hades raged, he turned his head when he saw Panic slurping a Hercules sports cup.  
  
"Heh. Um. Thirsty?" he asked timidly. Hades raged so loudly it moved columns from Thebes below. Meg tossed her hair at Hades.  
  
"Looks like your games over, Wonder boy's been hitting every curve you throw at him." Meg said. Hades casted a look at her, and chuckled evilly.  
  
Tune in for the rest later! Bye! 


	19. chapter 19

Artic Fuzzi (Fox) : Hope this is to your satisfactory!  
  
Tessa : Actually his weakness was his love for Meg.  
  
(AN) 2 B's, a D, and a C, could be worse, I'm being Rogue, from the X-men movies, my gang is going as super heroes, I hand-sewed the cloak, so I can't wait!  
  
Enjoy the story  
  
"I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing the right curves at him Meg my sweet." Hades said getting closer.  
  
"Don't even go there." Meg said glaring.  
  
"You see he has to have a weakness, because everyone's got a weakness, I mean for Pandora it was the box thing, for the Trojans, hey the bet on the wrong horse, we just need to find out his." Hades said producing examples in puffs of smoke/  
  
"I've done my part, get your little imps." Meg said angrily.  
  
"They couldn't even handle him as a baby, I need some to handle him..as a man." Hades said smiling.  
  
"Hey, I've sworn off man-handling" Meg said.  
  
"Well, you know that's good, because that's what got you in this mess in the first place, right? You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriends life, and how does this creep thank you? By running away with some babe, he hurt you real bad didn't he, Meg?" Hades said showing Meg the re-run of a memory she kept trying to forget.  
  
"Look, I learned my lesson, okay?" Meg said trying to keep in her emotions.  
  
"Which is why I have a reason I think your going to leap at my new offer, you give me the key to bringing down 'Wonder Breath' and I give you the thing that you crave most in the entire cosmos....your freedom" said Hades, as Megara gasped.  
  
"Your serious? No joke?" asked Megara, hopefully.  
  
"No joke. Agreed?" said Hades. Meg hesitated. Finding what could bring this kid down meant her sentence would finally be over.  
  
"Agreed." Said Meg. Hades smiled and transported her to the front door of Hercules' villa. She looked around and saw some fifteen-year-old girls, open the door and barge in. She raised her eyebrows and crept in hiding behind the open door. As the girls squealed and finally ran screaming out the door, she closed it slowly. She leisurely looked around the room, which was filled with merchandise. She saw Hercules' feet hiding underneath a curtain.  
  
"Let's see, what could be behind curtain number one?" She said pulling the curtain open revealing Hercules.  
  
"Meg!" he said in surprise.  
  
"Don't worry, the sea of raging hormones has ebbed" she assured him.  
  
"It's great to see you, I've missed you." Hercules said. Meg laid on the couch.  
  
"So this is what heroes do on their day's off?" Meg joked.  
  
"Nah, I'm no hero." Said Hercules  
  
"Sure you are, everyone in Greece thinks you're the greatest thing since they put the pocket in Pita." Meg assured him.  
  
"Yeah, it's crazy, I mean I can't go anywhere without being mobbed" Hercules admitted.  
  
"Sounds like you could use a break, think your nanny goat will go berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?" Meg said lowering her eyelids.  
  
"Oh, gee I don't know Phil's got the rest of the day pretty much booked." Said Hercules. Meg got up and sauntered up to Hercules.  
  
"Phil, shmil just follow me, out the window, 'round the dumbbells, you lift up the back wall and we're gone." Meg said smiling, and they did.  
  
O7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7  
  
"This is my favorite restaurant, right by bay, it has a great view." Said Megara, and she led him in by the hand, and snuggled close to him. Hercules blushed a little, and smiled.  
  
"Romantic dinner for two, and only two." Megara said, emphasizing the last word, as she saw a few ladies eyeing them. The host looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Of course, I had no idea that our very own hero was in love." The host said and led them to the table. Hercules laughed.  
  
"In love?" Hercules said as Meg moved closer to him, as they were seated, and ordered, their food.  
  
"Well, I don't think that would be a bad idea do you?" Megara said in a sultry way. Hercules looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"First things first don't you think?" asked Hercules.  
  
"First is introduction, we got past that." Meg said, holding out her hands. Hercules looked down at her hands, after a moment he held them.  
  
"Let's get to know each other better, hmm?" said Meg as their food was brought.  
  
"Why would he want someone like you?" said an angry voice behind them. A girl about 17 years old was glaring at Meg.  
  
"Don't do anything you'll later regret." Said Meg, her eyes flashing. This girl was messing with her plan of action. She needed to get Hercules' trust, so she could find his weakness, and now this cupcake wants to move her skinny self into her plan.  
  
"Who says I'm going to regret what I do?" the girl snarled.  
  
""Hercules, let's get out of here." Meg said sweetly. At that moment the girl jumped on her and started pulling on Meg's hair.  
  
"Get of me!" screamed Meg, suddenly throwing the girl off. Hercules stepped between the two of them.  
  
"No fighting!" he said sternly.  
  
"As a hero, I stop all violence, you need to have more respect for others!" Hercules said as several people clapped. Hercules turned to Megara.  
  
"Let's get out of here." he said. Megara smiled.  
  
"As you wish" she said, and the two left the restaurant. The two went walking down the streets of Thebes. Soon, the couple sat through a Greek play called: Oedipus. After that, Hercules bought Meg a shawl for her kindness of the day, and then the two strolled through a nearby garden.  
  
"I had no idea, playing hooky could be so much fun." Hercules said l. laughing.  
  
"Yeah neither did I." She said gulping. She couldn't believe she had enjoyed the entire day, with a guy.  
  
"Thanks, Meg." He said. The guilt hit her like boxing gloves.  
  
"Oh, don't thank me just yet." She said slowly, and quickly pretended to fall. Hercules caught her and they met each other's gaze.  
  
"Sorry, weak ankles." She said dropping her gaze.  
  
"Well maybe you better sit down for a while." Hercules said carrying her to a bench.  
  
"So, do you have any problems with things like this." Meg said shooting her foot up to his eyes.  
  
"Weak ankles, I mean." she said.  
  
"Um no, not really." Hercules said, nervously putting her foot down.  
  
"No weaknesses whatsoever? No trick knee or ruptured disks?" she said, letting one of her shoulder straps fall, and putting her arms on his torso.  
  
"Um no, I'm afraid I'm as fit as a fiddle." he said gulping putting her strap back up, and getting up.  
  
"Wonder boy, you are perfect." Meg muttered  
  
"Thanks" said Hercules.  
  
"You know, when I was a kid, I would have given anything to be just like everybody else." He continued.  
  
"You wanted to be petty and dishonest?" Megara scoffed.  
  
"Everybody's not like that," said Hercules  
  
"Yes they are," said Meg looking down.  
  
"Your not like that." Hercules pointed out.  
  
"How do you know what I'm like?" asked Meg  
  
"All I know is that you're the greatest person with weak ankles I've ever met. Meg, when I'm with you, I don't feel so alone." Hercules said.  
  
"Sometimes it's better to be alone." Meg said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Hercules asked.  
  
"Nobody can hurt you," she said sitting down her face staring at her feet. At once Hercules understood.  
  
"Meg, I would never, ever hurt you." He said holding her hands. They started to move closer together.  
  
"And I don't want to hurt you, so let's stop this before we..."Meg started to say, and just before the two were about to kiss, a blinding light overhead stopped them.  
  
"Alright break it up! Break it up, I've been looking all over this town." Phil shouted from a megaphone.  
  
"Calm down Mutton Man it was all my fault." Meg confessed.  
  
"Your all ready on my list sister, so don't make it worse." Phil shouted at her. Meg watched as Phil yelled at Hercules. The Hercules gave her a white flower, and she waved at him until he left.  
  
"What's the matter with me? You think a girl would learn." She said aloud,  
  
(sings I Won't say I'm in Love)  
  
At the end of her song, Hades appeared melting a statue.  
  
"So what's the buzz, Meg? What is the weak link in Wonder boy's chain?" Hades said.  
  
"Get yourself another girl! I'm through!" Meg said glaring gat him.  
  
"I'm sorry you want to run that by me again, I think I have a piece of brimstone wedged in my ear or something." Said Hades  
  
"Then read my lips. FORGET IT!" Meg said walking away  
  
"Meg, Meg, my beautiful little minion, aren't we forgetting one teensy weensy , but ever so crucial little tiny detail? I OWN YOU!" Hades screamed  
  
"You work for ME. If I say sing you say 'hey name that tune', if I say I want Wonder boy's head on a platter you say? Hades prompted  
  
"Medium or well done." said Meg reluctantly.  
  
"You hear that? That's the sound of your freedom, fluttering out the window forever." Hades said.  
  
"I don't care, I'm not going to let you hurt him." Said Meg  
  
"I can't believe your getting all worked up over some guy!" said Hades.  
  
"This one's different!" Meg insisted.  
  
"Please." snickered Hades.  
  
"He's honest and sweet, he'd never do anything to hurt me.."  
  
"He's a guy." Pointed out Hades  
  
"Bedsides, oh oneness, you can't beat him, he has no weaknesses he's going to.." Meg stopped abrupt, looking at Hades' face she knew she had sad too much.  
  
"I think he does have weakness Meg, I truly think he does." Hades said taking the flower and holding it until it died.  
  
"Please don't do this." Megara said  
  
"You mortals are so easy to manipulate." Said Hades sneering. 


	20. chapter 20

Artic Fuzzi (Fox): Thanks for reviewing  
  
Tessa : Hope you like this chapter  
  
Meg appeared in front of Hercules.  
  
"Don't listen to-" she was cut off by Hades binding her in smoky chains, making her disappear. She appeared again listen to Hades say that she would be free from any harm; otherwise Hercules would get his strength back. Meg shook her head trying to make Hercules back out of the deal, but she saw him shake hands with Hades. The deal was made. Hades rambled a bit, and laughed.  
  
"Oh, one more thing, you'll love this.Meg babe a deal's a deal you're off the hook." Hades said unbinding her as she choked for air.  
  
"And Herc isn't she just one fabulous little actress?" Hades asked.  
  
"Stop it" Meg said still coughing.  
  
"I mean your little chicky-poo was working for me the whole time. Duh!" said Hades smirking.  
  
"You're..you're lying!" Hercules yelled. Pain and Panic appeared as the little buys he rescued earlier.  
  
"Help!" Panic coughed.  
  
"Jeepers mister you're really strong!" Joined in Pain as the duo turned back into their regular selves.  
  
"Couldn't have done it without you, sugar, babe." Hades said sneering as he released Meg. Meg ran up to Hercules.  
  
"It's not like that" she said grabbing his hands, he released her hands.  
  
"I couldn't!" she said trying again, but the dazed, hurt look on Hercules face told her that he no longer trusted or care for her. She dropped her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Was all she could whisper. As tears formed in her eyes, she dropped to her knees and cried.  
  
"That ends the preliminaries now on to the main event!" the two heard Hades yell from above. It was not too long before there were cries in the city of Thebes, asking for Hercules to save them. Hercules wearily got up. Meg alarmed, followed him.  
  
"What are you doing, without your strength you'll be killed!" she said going in front of him. He stepped aside.  
  
"There are worse things." he said simply and glaring at her. He started going down the stairs, ignoring Meg's pleas to come back. Suddenly, Meg heard noises coming from a barn. Opening she saw Pegasus tied up.  
  
"Whoa, easy Horse feathers, stop twitching." She said untying him.  
  
"Listen Hercules is in trouble, we have to find Phil he's the only one who can talk some sense into him!" she said as Pegasus kneeled for her to climb on. She hated flying, but it was for Hercules. She screamed as Pegasus took off. They flew not for very long, but definitely fast. Finally finding Phil, on a cliff preparing to go aboard a barge.  
  
"Phil! Hercules is in trouble!" she called to him.  
  
"What does he need me for, when he's got friends like you." Phil retorted.  
  
"He won't listen to me." she said  
  
"Good! He's finally learned something!" Phil said as Pegasus stopped him from going.  
  
"Look I know what I did was wrong, but this isn't about me it's about him! If you don't help him now Phil, he'll die!" Meg said. Phil stopped, and turned around.  
  
"Move over, what was your name again?" Phil asked.  
  
"Meg." she said simply. They flew quickly back to Thebes. Seeing Hercules kicked around like a beanbag, made Meg cringe. Phil was doing the best he could to give a pep talk to an almost defeated hero.  
  
"You were right all along Phil, dreams are for rookies." Said Hercules glaring at Meg. Meg looked down ashamed.  
  
"No, no, no, giving up is for rookies, I came back because I'm not quitting on you, I'm willing to go the distance, how about you?" Phil said. Suddenly the Cyclops picked Hercules up, Hercules grabbed a burning stick , and plunged it into the Cyclops' eye. The Cyclops dropped Hercules, and tumbled down. Hercules looked down at the fallen Cyclops, not noticing that a column was about to fall on him. Meg couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Hercules, look out!" she yelled pushing him out of the way, he was safe, but the column came down on Meg. She felt the crushing blow and blacked out for a few seconds. Unexpectedly, the weight of the pillar on her back eased up. She knew that Hercules had gotten his strength back.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Ha.Hades deal is broken.he promised I wouldn't get hurt." She whispered.  
  
"Meg, why did you?" Hercules asked  
  
"Hey, people always do crazy things, when they're in love." Meg said  
  
"Oh Meg, I.I." Hercules stammered.  
  
"Are you always this articulate?" Meg said smiling.  
  
"You have to go, you can still stop Hades." She said encouragingly. Phil came up to her, placing a rock under her head to prop it up.  
  
"I'll watch over her kid" Phil said.  
  
"You'll be all right, I promise." He said as he hopped on his horse to Mt. Olympus.  
  
"Promises don't last forever' she thought, feeling her breath get shorter.  
  
"Say something, anything." Meg said gasping for breath.  
  
"You really love him don't you?" Phil asked.  
  
"Took you long enough to notice." She said, but was smiling. Phil held her hand, as she closed her eyes, and died. Phil had a small tear in his eyes when Hercules arrived, 7 seconds too late.  
  
(Author's note: for the sake of time, I'm skipping to when Hercules brings back her soul to her body, this is more of Meg's story of a fanfic anyway)  
  
Meg's eyes fluttered, as she came back to life.  
  
"Wonder boy. Why did you..." She smiling  
  
"Hey people always do crazy things, when they're in love." said Hercules. Just as they were about to kiss, a cloud engulfed around them, and brought them to Olympus. They were greeted by Zeus and Hera at the entrance gate.  
  
"Hercules, we are so proud of you." Hera said.  
  
"You've done it my boy, you're a true hero" said Zeus.  
  
"You were willing to risk your life to rescue this young woman." Hera said indicating Meg.  
  
"For a true hero is not measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart, and now my son you can come home." Zeus said as the gate to Olympus opened. "Congratulations, Wonder boy" Meg smiled sadly, knowing that Hercules would live at Olympus and she would be left on Earth, alone, again. "A life without Meg, even an immortal life would be empty." She heard Hercules' voice say.  
  
"I wish to live on Earth with her, I finally know where I belong." He continued. Meg smiled and kissed him, and they returned to Earth.  
  
"Your going to live with me.if that's okay." Hercules said to her.  
  
"That's more than enough, and I won't run away this time-" Meg cut herself off.  
  
"Have we met before?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you." Said Hercules.  
  
"I just.. I thought....it must be nothing." Meg said uncertainly. The couple along with Phil and Pegasus went to Hercules mansion. 


	21. chapter 21

Artic Fuzzi (Fox): Meg's going to remember more than Hercules will for several reasons.  
  
Tessa: here is the update!  
  
Carmen Aurora: welcome, glad you think it's a great story.  
  
(Author's note) hey everyone, just so you guys get a heads up, I have finals this week, and next week, after that I'm going back home, and I'll be spending my Thanksgiving with my grandmother, which means no updates during that time, and unfortunately I leave you with a short chapter, there may be a slim chance, I can write again, but I can't guarantee anything. The reason I've updated this is because of two reasons: you wonderful reviewers, for you dedication (mostly Tessa and Artic Fuzzi Fox) and because tomorrow is Mickey Mouse's birthday. November 18, 1928-Steamboat Willie! Hail to the mouse he's an old guy who looks great for his age= 75 years old. Look for a chapter update on the 5th of December, that's Walt Disney's birthday, and I'll have plenty of time to write because I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled.fun. and without further nonsense from my world enjoy the story!  
  
Megara peered out the window in Hercules' villa-mansion. Living here for two years had been a refreshing change. Yet something was nagging at her brain, her memories, unfortunately as soon as she tried to remember her memories they seemed to fade away. She sighed with disappointment. She kept thinking of a baby girl, but could never get a clear picture in her mind.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Hercules coming into the room. Meg smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"No, just bored I guess." Meg said to him.  
  
"Well I have a press conference this afternoon, why don't you come with me, you could use some fresh air." Said Hercules.  
  
"Crowded and pushed aside? Not exactly my idea of fun, plus all those girls glaring at me, I think I'll just take a walk." Said Meg kissing him. Hercules kissed her back.  
  
"Tell you what, there's the fancy party that's I'm suppose to be attending later on this week, why don't you buy a dress for the event?" Hercules said.  
  
"A party...." she mused, another thought that kept coming into her thoughts.  
  
"Sure, it sounds like fun." Meg said.  
  
"Great! We can go now." Said Hercules, as the two left the house, a two pair of eyes watched them.  
  
"It's been almost four years since she drank the Lethe water, and she's already starting to remember, all that we tried to drain from her!" whispered Panic.  
  
"I told you, the more memories you drain, the sooner she will remember, you could have listened to me, but, no, you were all like 'let's drain some more memories, it's fun to drain memories from her, come on one more time' we were going to drain her memories every ten years that's how long the memories are supposed to be lost, but you wanted it every ten weeks!" said Pain.  
  
"It doesn't matter now though, right, I mean they're together, so what's the big deal?" asked Panic.  
  
"I overheard the fates talking, Hades will be getting out in a few days, he's bound to want his revenge, if we come up with a plan of revenge, we could be rewarded! Plus you don't want Hades to find out we haven't been doing anything for two years do you?" warned Pain.  
  
"Of course not! What's the plan?" asked Panic.  
  
"Hercules' weakness is Meg, if Meg forgets all about him, Hercules will have to go to Hades to get her memories back." Explained Pain.  
  
"Why won't Hercules go to his father?" asked Panic.  
  
"Zeus doesn't control the Underworld, Hades does, Hades knows the knowledge of the river, Zeus doesn't, and he can't just force Hades to help Meg because he knows that Hades will take this opportunity to hurt Meg more, or even Hercules, and it won't matter if he gets fired because he already got his revenge. You see, perfect plan." Pain explained.  
  
"Wow how do you do that? That's a good plan!" admired Panic.  
  
"I have my moments, I haven't been lazy these two years, plus I read something like this in a scroll or something." Explained Pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There's always so many shops with your name on them, I doubt any of them have dresses in them." Meg said, as they walked on the street.  
  
"Look it's Hercules!" a voice screeched.  
  
"Oh boy, you think they would get tired of this." Meg muttered as she was pushed out of view from Hercules. "Can I please get to my boyfriend!" Meg yelled as she was pushed farther away. She sighed, and looked around. Right beside her was a dress shop, in the store window there were models of corsets. Meg looked at them with squinted eyes.  
  
"Corsets" she muttered, shutting her eyes, trying to remember, there was something about them.  
  
'Get her dressed, take off the corset'  
  
'A corset is suppose to be tight, it gives you a firm figure'  
  
'Daman, can you untie the corset please'  
  
Megara opened her eyes.  
  
"Daman?" she whispered. Did Daman have something to do with her remembering corsets? How come she hadn't forgotten him? She had tried so many times to forget him, but was never able too.  
  
"Megara? Is that really you?" said a voice behind her. Megara groaned inwardly, why did she start thing about Daman? The person you don't want to appear, always seems to appear, when you start thinking about them. She turned around slowly, facing Daman.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him coldly, slowly turning around.  
  
"It is you, however did you escape the Underworld?" Daman asked smirking.  
  
"My new boyfriend helped me out." She growled at him. Damn put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Too bad, well you told me to wait, and here I am." Daman said. She pushed him away.  
  
"Your too late, Daman, my feelings for you are long gone." She said to him, angrily.  
  
"You're not still sore about that blonde bombshell are you, it's way over." Daman assured her.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad, why didn't you just run me over with a chariot, Daman! That would have been less painful!" she yelled.  
  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise" he said.  
  
"Make it up to me? Another day in your bed, begging for you to stop? I wouldn't for all the riches in Greece, besides it's already too late, I'm in love with someone else, now leave me alone." She said turning away from him. He grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You told me to wait, and I did." He said.  
  
"You went with another girl!" she said walking faster.  
  
"Did you actually expect me to wait ten years or so, for you to return? I needed a life, Megara." He said.  
  
"Yet you go with the first thing with two legs, and a pretty face, right in front of my eyes? Yeah, great gratitude." She said.  
  
"I should have left you at the dance with Adonis!" he yelled after her. Meg stopped and turned around.  
  
"Who's he, your brother?" She yelled at him.  
  
"You don't remember Adonis?" He asked smirking. She turned around and walked away.  
  
"Adonis, Adonis, I've heard that name before." She muttered to herself, trying her hardest to match that name with any shred of memory.  
  
"Take her back and put her in my room, watch her there, she has escaped from me for the last time, And Adonis, great plan, I owe you one."  
  
"Much better, but you know whose feeling even worse, Adonis, so tonight I think you'll spend the night with him."  
  
Megara gasped. She not only remembered Adonis, but she also remembered Aeneas. Tears welled up in her eyes, and slowly slid down her cheeks uncontrollably. She quickly ran home, and cried on the bed. Normally she wouldn't lose all her nerve, for she was taught to be tough from the years with Hades, but with all these memories she had been having lately, past emotions came with it. She buried her head in the pillows and fell asleep. 


	22. chapter 22

Apologies to everyone, you guys don't know what happened over the break, but I really don't want to talk about it, but it is a good reason, so without further ado, here's another chapter:  
  
Megara awoke the next morning, not being able to believe she had slept so late. She turned to her side and looked around the room, where she saw at least eight-dozen roses, of colors of pink, white, and red, and Hercules smiling at her.  
  
"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." He whispered. Megara sighed with relief.  
  
"Hercules, I've been acting kind of strange lately, I'm sorry, it's just I've been remembering strange things about my past, you have no idea what that's like, but I'm putting it all behind me." Megara said in a rushed voice.  
  
"Looks like that rest did you some good." Laughed Hercules. Megara smiled and got up.  
  
"Come on, I want to spend the entire day with you." She said pulling his hand.  
  
"Well you know that party, I mentioned, it's tonight, are you sure your up to going to it?" Hercules asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Sure, I'll buy a dress today, and I'll be ready to go." Said Meg.  
  
The young couple strolled down through the marketplace riding on Pegasus, who flew into the sky every time a fan would try to ambush Hercules, every time Meg would close her eyes shut until Pegasus would land. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking when they finally reached their destination.  
  
"Pegasus won't hurt you." Hercules assured her.  
  
"It's not Pegasus, it's the height, I've always had a fear of heights." said Meg staggering as she got off. Hercules gently carried her to a chair in the dress shop.  
  
"Why don't you take a rest? I'll buy us lunch and you can try on one of these tunics when we're done, ok?" said Hercules as her took Pegasus and went to get food. Megara looked around the shop, and picked out a simple light blue tunic, she didn't want to spend too much time their.  
  
Meanwhile, in the same market place walked a twenty-one year old girl with blue eyes, and medium length brown hair walked with a five-year-old with short dark blond hair, and lavender eyes. The five-year-old looked around at the stores, filing in and out with people, running in every direction.  
  
"Mommy, can we go in there?" asked the five-year-old, excitedly pointing to a Hercules shop filled with toys.  
  
"Sure, Cleantha, why not?" said Kalika, smiling down at her. The five year old jumped for joy. Megara watched the two walked into the shop. She could tell that the five year old's mother loved her very much, and vise versa. To Megara it was very charming to see a child loved, a life that hadn't been able to achieve. Still smiling she paid for her tunic, and went to find Hercules, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching her.  
  
"Hades gets out of the river in two days, that party that they attend is tonight, I've got the Lethe water, when do we pour it on?" whispered Panic.  
  
I know which party they're invited to. Get this; King Aeneas hosts it! Meg is bound to put the clues together when she meets him, meaning all those memories are going to come back, perfect time to slip it into her drink!" whispered Pain.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Megara quickly got dressed, when she and Hercules arrived back at his villa. She was dressed in about five minutes, and waited for Hercules. She was dressed very simply. Her hair done back in a low ponytail, tied with a lavender ribbon, the plain light blue tunic she had picked out, and her everyday sandals on her feet.  
  
"You look perfect, but I think something is missing." Said Hercules, coming down in his best.  
  
"If you make me wear a corset.."Megara started.  
"Believe me, I wasn't going to ask you to wear a corset." said Hercules, cutting her off.  
  
"Oh." She said watching Hercules kneel in front of her.  
  
"I was however hoping you would wear this instead," he said pulling out an engagement ring. Megara gasped out load.  
  
"I love you Megara, I would defend you, I would give my life for you. Will you please marry me?" asked Hercules, hopefully.  
  
"I would do the same for you Hercules. Yes, I will!" she said putting her arms around him, and the couple started kissing each other happily. 


	23. chapter 23

Because I took so long, I decided to give you all a special treat, two chapters in one day! Enjoy!  
  
The party's lights could be seen for miles on end. Candles in different colored lanterns, and elaborate vases were adorned around the palace. Large ribbons were cascading down the highly structured banisters, and hundreds of blue rose petals littered the white beautiful marble floor, while servants were throwing from above more petals. (Author's note: there actually are roses that are blue, it's called the blue child rose, in case you're wondering) Megara gapped at all the wonders of this palace, yet something felt familiar about it. She noticed that in corners of the palace other servants were busy cleaning the floors, but when she saw them she figured they must have been slaves. The servants that were throwing the petals looked well groomed, with clean simple smocks. The slaves were all in tattered, dirty rags, with tied back or short unwashed hair, and looks of sorrow on their faces. Megara broke away from the crowd and went toward them, but a guard stopped her.  
  
"Enjoy the party," he said simply, while blocking her way. Megara was about to protest, but Hercules appeared next to her, and she turned and went with him to rejoin the festivities.  
  
King Aeneas looked bored from his thrown. His best dressed servants around him, feeding him. Adonis quickly went up to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"She's here, isn't she." He whispered to Adonis.  
  
"That's right, with Hercules, and I happened to find out that they are engaged, I don't know where her child is though, your child, I mean." Adonis said to him. Aeneas nodded curtly, angered that she had not produced a rightful heir.  
  
"I'll have the guards arrest her, that's all I can do at the moment, she can't marry someone else when technically she's already married to me." Said Aeneas smiling evilly, watching Megara laughing and dancing with Hercules. Megara twirled wit ease in Hercules' hands. A few of the other royals at the party were peering at her, with confusion on their faces.  
  
"They keep staring at you." Said Hercules noticing them.  
  
"No offense, Herc, but I'm pretty sure they're staring at you. You're the hero here, not me." Said Megara as they continued to dance.  
  
"King Aeneas requests an audience with the two of you, immediately." A guard said interrupting them. Megara stopped short.  
  
"Aeneas?" she said sharply.  
  
"King Aeneas, miss, follow me." The guard said. Megara turned to Hercules.  
  
"Herc, there was something I forgot to tell you, I've been remembering things about my past." Whispered Megara.  
  
"What have you been remembering?" Hercules whispered back.  
  
"I think we met before, when I was younger, a few years ago, I think I was a slave here, and something about Adonis..and apples.....and...and..um.......well....." Megara sighed in frustration.  
  
"I don't know why I can't remember, there are blank images, I can't remember all of it." Whispered Megara. Hercules held her close.  
  
"Don't worry about, they won't hurt you." Whispered Hercules as they approached the throne. Megara peered at Aeneas. She had seen his face in her nightmares.  
  
"You are the hero Hercules, correct?" asked Aeneas sternly.  
  
"That's right." Said Hercules determination on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news, your lovely lady friend is an escaped slave of mine, and she was my wife." Said Aeneas.  
  
"That's impossible! I couldn't have been!" cried Megara.  
  
"You have no right to speak!" shouted Aeneas. "Your highness, as hero of this and other city-states, I can assure you, whatever wrong she has done, she has paid for it, Megara is my wife to be, if she is still your slave, I would gladly pay for her, but I don't consider her as any sort of property." Hercules explained.  
  
"What about her loyalty to obey the law? Certainly a hero of many city- stated abides the law?" Aeneas continued.  
  
"Certainly, but what law has she broken?" asked Hercules.  
  
"Agreeing to marry another man, for one! Also escaping from slavery, striking a member of royalty, and theft! She has stolen my child, that she gave birth to!" yelled Aeneas.  
  
"What child?" asked Megara.  
  
"And lying," continued Aeneas.  
  
"Hercules, they must be making this up, I don't know what they're talking about!" pleaded Megara.  
  
"I agree with Megara." Stated Hercules.  
  
"As a hero you must obey the law, and unfortunately I have full right to arrest her. She will be in my charge and work off her crimes." Said Aeneas, as the guards took Megara.  
  
"No! You're not taking her!" shouted Hercules, but the guards stopped him.  
  
"Or I could kill her, which would you prefer?" Aeneas said smiling  
  
"Relax, it's only for five years, you can see her everyday if you like, become a member of my court, that's the only way." Aeneas said. Hercules looked at Megara's retreating figure.  
  
"I know you are aware that I am stronger than all your guards combined." Warned Hercules.  
  
"Yes, but as a hero, you are bound by the law." said Aeneas. "By the bounds of law, I will become a member of your court, but I will be seeing Megara, you will be sure of that." Hercules said  
  
"Done!" said Aeneas as he shook Hercules' hands. 


	24. chapter 24

Artic(fuzzi)fox: Things are getting better, here is a little more, hope you update soon too!  
  
Tessa: They will get together but not anytime soon, they have a few more obstacles to get through first.  
  
BIRDee: welcome new reviewer! I am terribly busy, but I thought I would update this chapter, because I finally figured out what to write.  
  
Everyone, this is a very short but different kind of chapter (REVIEWERS IT'S ALL UP TO YOU.  
  
"Aeneas! This isn't funny!" screamed Megara. She was tied to a post, her hands in front of her in the kitchen. Her legs and feet were tied together, making no way of escape possible. There was no one in the kitchen, but several times, the servants would come in to sneak a peek at her and always left laughing. After what seemed like a long time Aeneas finally came in.  
  
"Did you really think that you were truly gone from here? Now I must say you've improved since I last saw you. Your more beautiful than I can even remember, but accepting a marriage to another man when your married to me? Well, that's a big no-no, along with hiding our child." Said Aeneas, smiling, and his eyes flashing.  
  
"Let's get a few things straight, here. One, my names is Megara, two, I NEVER wanted to marry you, Three, I don't remember marrying you, four, I don't know what child your talking about, and fifth and most importantly, Hercules is going to get me out of here, he's not going to let you hurt me in any way, so you pathetic plan is not going to work!" she spat at him angrily. Aeneas laughed at her.  
  
"Megara, is it? Well, Megara, have you forgotten that I am king? Therefore, I always get what I want. Hercules isn't going to get you out of here, in fact he will be the one in charge of your punishments, but don't look so happy because at the moment, and for the next ten years he won't remember you, thanks to these two little imps who sold me some remarkable water, perhaps you've heard of it, it comes from a certain river in the Underworld." Said Aeneas smiling evilly.  
  
"No!" Megara whispered, feeling her stomach drop.  
  
"Afraid so, my dear, now about our child." Aeneas said, stroking her hair.  
  
"I already told you, I don't anything about this child you keep mentioning." she retorted.  
  
"The imps must have made you drink a bit of water from the Lethe river as well, no matter, the child was a girl anyway, meaning your going to have to try again." Said Aeneas, as a few solders came in carry a large bucket filled with water.  
  
"What makes you think that I'll ever do anything for you?" asked Megara.  
  
"Well it's really your choice, you have two, number one: you spend ten years here working for me, your precious Hercules, thrashing, whipping you whatever I decided, eventually wearing you out until sooner or later you'll give in to making me a child, or you get thrown into this bucket of Lethe water forgetting everything, and we can wait to see what happens with that. Take you pick" Aeneas said standing back.  
  
REVIEWERS: what should Megara choose?  
Review with your answer! 


	25. chapter 25

Annie: I hope you like this, a good choice.  
  
Artic(fuzzi)fox: Cliffies are fun, the scale is kind of balanced on this one.  
  
Tessa: one or the other? I hope you like how it turned out  
  
BIRDee: ranting is good, hope you like the turn out  
  
Megara stared hopelessly at Hercules, his blue eyes eyeing her with no recognition, until she saw him give her a small wink. Megara was sure she had imagined it, but a strong will inside her told her that he had winked at her. Megara turned to stare at Aeneas. He smiled wickedly at her, and her expression turned cold and distant.  
  
"Times a wasting, I'll pick for you if you can't decide." Aeneas said, laughing.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Megara said holding her head up high. Megara walked up to the bucket filled with the Lethe water. Aeneas stepped in front of her.  
  
"You will risk losing all your memories? Just so your boyfriend won't hurt you? Have you lost your mind?" Aeneas cried.  
  
"Not yet." smiled Megara, as she picked up the bucket. Aeneas held on to the bucket as well.  
  
"You'll be mine no matter what you choose." Whispered Aeneas, grabbing the bucket from her hands.  
  
"Allow me," Hercules said coming forward, his face unreadable. Aeneas smiled as he handed the bucket to Hercules. Aeneas stepped behind Megara holding her arms behind her.  
  
"Think I'm stupid? Your not getting me wet with that water unless you get her too." Said Aeneas holding her arms tighter.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, put her forward." Said Hercules. Aeneas pushed her forward, his hands on her back.  
  
"If you will do the honors." Said Aeneas. Megara squirmed in his grasp, finally freeing one of her arms, punching Aeneas in the nose. The guards grabbed her before she could do anymore. Aeneas walked up to her and slapped her on across the face. Aeneas looked at Hercules for a reaction, seeing none, he pulled Megara forward as she dropped her head, as Hercules dipped the bucket slowly, allowing droplets of water to fall oh her head.  
  
"Faster, please!" Aeneas said impatiently. Hercules looked at him and threw the water in his direction hitting him straight in the face, splashing him with water. Hercules quickly grabbed Meg out of harm's way.  
  
"You all right?" he said hugging her.  
  
"I know who you are, Hercules, I think that's good enough." Meg said hugging him back. Hercules quickly picked her up, and ran out of the palace.  
  
Hercules placed a small bag of ice on Megara's cheek. She groaned slightly as he gently touched it.  
  
"I thought that princes were spoiled, weak things, how come he can hit so hard?" said Megara as she removed the bag.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, are you sure you didn't lose any previous memories?" Hercules asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know, I can't remember what I've forgotten, if I don't know. Aeneas mention a child though, a girl, although I can't remember anything about it, do you think he was telling the truth?" Megara asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, I don't know." said Hercules sitting next to her. Meg leaned back on him.  
  
"The thing is, if I had a child, what happened to her?" asked Meg. Hercules shrugged and turned to her kissing her on the lips.  
  
"I really wish I could help." Hercules said, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"So do I." Whispered Meg "You know this is a stupid question to ask right now, but I think you need to take your mind off the bad things for a while, so..........................when would you like to get married?" asked Hercules kissing her cheek. Meg smiled.  
  
"As soon as possible." She said kissing him back.  
  
A year past between our loving couple as preparations for the wedding took longer than expected with monsters wanting to challenge our hero. Megara had already picked out her dress, and the town was getting anxious as the week before the wedding finally came. Reporters wouldn't leave her alone, so she stayed inside the villa most of the time, cleaning to occupy her time. Hercules would usually arrive late because the monsters never wanted to back down. Frustrated with staying inside, she took her long hair out of its usual ponytail, put a cloak with a hood on it and walked outside into the marketplace, hoping that no one would notice her. Being in the sun was like a taste of freedom , she hadn't been outside in about a month. She looked around the crowded market place, avoiding all the Hercules shops was impossible, the town seemed to depend on his profits along with him to defend their city-states as well. She stopped short in front of a shop and saw figurines of Hercules and her self, along with a collection of scrolls about the two of them. She shook her head out of annoyance, she loved Hercules with all her heart, but she tired of being part of the media's scam for a couple bucks. A six-year-old girl with lavender eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair brushed by her and picked up one of the figurines and looked at it with curiosity.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked the girl. The young girl shook her hair, and continued to look at the figurine.  
  
"You sure?" Meg asked. The girl looked up at Megara.  
  
"It's hard to explain." the girl whispered.  
  
"Cleantha!" called a voice from the other side of the store. The girl smiled and walked away, giving Meg a short wave. Meg stared at her retreating figure.  
  
"Cleantha.........Cleantha, I've heard that name before, and her eyes.....they were just like mine. Cleantha...........Cleantha......Cleantha?" Meg mused, and sighed with aggravation. She hated it when a nagging memory came into her head and she couldn't figure where it belonged. Irritated she walked out of the store.  
  
"They say it will be a wedding like no other!" she heard a villager exclaim with excitement, talking to a large group of people.  
  
"I think everyone in the city-state is invited, along with others, royals are coming as well!" A woman said sighing. Meg turned away from the group, but everywhere she turned she ran into people talking about the wedding. Too clouded with thoughts, she decided to go back to the villa for some rest.  
  
plac 


	26. chapter 26

Fuzzi fox: I'll try better, but this chapter isn't going to have any flashbacks. Thanks for your support.  
  
Tessa: Thanks! Kalika will be back.  
  
On with the story. ( ( (  
  
Megara stretched her legs on the warm grass next to her garden. Over the past year, flowers of different colors and shapes had finally blossomed. Meg lay back on the grass, and yawned, even for only twenty minutes in the busy streets of Thebes was tiring. She decided that a nice nap outside would be a good idea, but with the sun in her eyes, it seemed more of a difficult task to achieve. She thought instead of the young girl she recently talked to. Most importantly she thought about the six-year- old's eyes. She had never seen eyes like that around Thebes, yet they were exactly like her eyes, and Megara never knew where she was born. Perhaps that girl had lived where Meg used to.  
  
"Meg?" a voice broke her out of her daydreams.  
  
"Hey, Herc." She muttered getting up and smiling at him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Hercules asked sitting next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I was just thinking, I went in town today, everyone is talking about the wedding, sounds like they want it to happen more than we do." She said laughing. Hercules laughed to as he ran his hands through Meg's free flowing hair.  
  
"I don't suppose you would like to go back into town later would you?" Asked Hercules timidly.  
  
"It beats waiting around here." Meg answered, getting up. Hercules took her hand, and after many complaints gently put her on Pegasus, and the two rode off into the city of Thebes. As usual, the city gathered around the couple as if they were made of gold. Hercules fought his way through the busy crowd, for Meg and him to get some space.  
  
"This is never going to change is it?" asked Meg as the crowd followed them.  
"Everyone! All we want is a stroll in town alone! No one is to follow us, understood?!" Hercules yelled at the crowd. The crowd slowly dispersed.  
  
"Nice, I like it." Meg said approvingly. She looked around at the retrieving figures; most of them were couple with children. Meg looked longingly at the couples, as her thoughts drifted to the girl she saw in the shop earlier.  
  
"It will be fine once they cleared out." Hercules was saying.  
  
"Cleared?" Meg asked in a daze, as a nagging feeling was coming back to her.  
  
"Meg is anything wrong?" asked Hercules.  
  
"Cleantha!" Meg suddenly screamed.  
  
"Megara? What is it?" Hercules said holding on to her hands.  
  
"Cleantha! Where's Cleantha?" screamed Meg, and fainted in Hercules' arms. 


	27. chapter 27

Fuzzi fox: keep reading!  
  
Tessa: I know Tessa.  
  
BIRDee: welcome back!  
  
Chasca: welcome, glad you like it!  
  
PrimRose: sorry I didn't acknowledge you in the last chapter, glad you like!  
  
On with the story. ( ( (  
  
"Cleantha," murmured Megara, as she turned over on her side, she opened her eyes seeing Hercules stroking her hair. She swung her leg over the bed she was laying in, as Hercules at beside her.  
  
"Where is she?" Megara asked him.  
  
"You mean this Cleantha person?" Hercules asked her trying no to laugh at her expression.  
  
"YES! Where is she? Is she all right?" Meg asked him frantically.  
  
"Meg, I don't know who you're talking about, I don't know any Cleantha." Explained Hercules.  
  
"YES YOU DO! You know her Hercules, try to remember her, I don't know why you can't remember her but I do, she's my daughter! The daughter Aeneas was talking about, I finally remembered her, her name is Cleantha, I escaped from Aeneas, and I met you, you saved me, and her, and then I gave her to.....................um, someone, oh come on Hercules tell you remember, we can find her!" begged Megara, hugging Hercules.  
  
"I really don't remember her, Meg." Hercules said, hugging her back.  
  
"But if you say she's your daughter, we can find her." Hercules assured her.  
  
"I saw her in the market, she has my eyes." Meg said in a rush, going out the door.  
  
"Meg, wait where are you going?" asked Hercules following her.  
  
"To find her, of course! I'm not staying in this villa, when my daughter is out there!" Meg said her eyes showing determination in her eyes.  
  
"First of all, if you do find her will she remember you? When did you give her away?" Asked Hercules. Meg stopped.  
  
"Well she was a baby, I mean she won't remember me, of course, but she's still my daughter." Argued Meg.  
  
"I know, but we have to look at this logically, if she doesn't remember you, and you don't remember who you gave her to, well it might be hard to find her with all the people in Thebes, she may not even live here, the day you saw her, she could have been visiting. We have to think this through." Said Hercules.  
  
"Think it through? Fine, she's my daughter, she out there, and I need to find her, and I'm going to find her, I'm not going to sit in this villa all day will you go out and fight monsters! I'm going to find my daughter, Herc, and I'll do it, alone! She yelled at him, running toward the city, as Hercules stared at her retrieving figure, dumbstruck with confusion.  
  
Megara blinked back tears and straightened up, she hated how she yelled at Hercules, but she needed to find her daughter. Cleantha was important to her, and nothing was going to stop her from finding her. Yet going out in Thebes trying to find her daughter was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. The city-state of Thebes was as busy as ever, more so, fans of Hercules recognized her in a minute, and crowded around her asking questions about Hercules. Finally fed up, and distressed she ran from the crowd, and thought of the only place where she could be alone. Into the woods. 


	28. chapter 28

Meg looked around at the scenery around her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to find my daughter here." She muttered miserably and sadly to herself. The trees held beautiful leaves and shaded the forest floor. Twigs, and leaves littered the ground. The sun was still high above her, and beating hard on her shoulders. She walked alone, silently wishing she had brought some food, and also longing to be with Hercules. Meg stared at the floor as she continued to walk through the woods thinking about her outburst at Hercules, she knew she had been out of line, but after all, he had always been away fighting monsters, making guest appearances, and signing autographs, while she was always shun to the side, being pushed out of the way, or staying at home being bored out of her mind. Sighing in defeat, she also contemplated it wasn't Herc's fault either, he was a hero after all, that what he had become and what he wanted, he had given up a lot for her, he had done so much for Greece, and for her. Now she wanted to go on a wild horse chase to find her daughter, someone she barely met. She kept walking until she came to a part of the woods where the trees looked as if they had been in a forest fire. The trees were burned down to the stumps, but shrubbery was starting to grow on top and around them.  
  
"This looks a little too familiar." She muttered. She traced the top of a nearby stump with her fingers, tracing the rings that had recovered from smoldering. Brushing off the remaining ashes from it, she discarded it and kept walking, coming up to river, with apple trees surrounding it. Relaxed, Meg quickly took off her sandals, and dipped her feet into the cold water. She lounged out as she lay back on the grassy floor, with her eyes closed. She was suddenly picked up by strong arms and hoisted up into the air.  
  
"Hercules?" she muttered, but came face to face, with Nesses, the river guardian she had tried to persuade to join Hades' up rising so long ago. She screamed and started to pound on his head.  
  
"No! You put me down right now, Nesses." She yelled at him.  
  
"Why don't you tell your famous boyfriend to save you?" he grunted at her. Meg glared at him and kicked him as hard as she could in the gut. Nesses blinked and smiled.  
  
"That all you got, sweetheart?" he said, pulling her close.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Hercules asked a storekeeper in Thebes. The storekeeper looked at him in awe, and just shook his head.  
  
"Right, thanks anyway." Hercules said disappointed. The sun was just about to start setting, and he had been looking for Meg since she left, which was for about two hours, and Phil must be getting angry by now. He felt a small tug on the side of his uniform. A small girl, about the age of six looked up at him with Lavender eyes, which looked almost exactly like Meg's. The girl's blond hair was tied in a low ponytail, and she had a small smile on her face. Hercules knelt down to her level.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Hercules." He said staring into her eyes; they looked as alluring as Meg's as well.  
  
"I know, can I have an autograph?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Is your name Cleantha?" Hercules asked her. She jumped back, her eyes wide in fear. She looked at him for a few seconds then turned and ran.  
  
"Hey wait!" Hercules yelled running after her, she ran into what appeared to be her mother's arms. A young woman about Megara's age, with short brown hair and blue eyes. "Hercules? What are you doing here? Why is Cleantha afraid of you?" The young woman asked the stunned hero.  
  
"Um, do I know you?" Hercules asked her confused.  
  
"He knew my name!" Cleantha cried into her mother's arms.  
  
"Of course he does, silly, he going to marry your real mother." The young woman said reassuring her.  
  
"Meg really has a daughter?" Hercules asked her.  
  
"Well of course she does, Hercules, you of all people should know that." The woman said laughing.  
  
"Who are you?" Hercules asked.  
  
"Kalika, remember, Meg told me to look after Cleantha." Kalika said looking confused at the hero. Cleantha turned her lavender eyes to look at Hercules more closely.  
  
"Sorry, I don't remember you, but I'm trying to find Megara at the moment, have you seen her?" Asked Hercules. Kalika shook her head, as Cleantha climbed out of her arms.  
  
"I saw her go into the woods." Cleantha said looking at Hercules shyly.  
  
"Would you like to meet your mother, Cleantha?" Hercules asked her. Cleantha looked at her feet, and shrugged.  
  
"Come on, let's find Meg, first." Said Kalika, leading the way, with Hercules and Cleantha following her. 


	29. chapter 29

Does my eyes deceive me? I have new reviewers? Well in that case:  
  
Fuzzi Fox: Here's a little taste of more!  
  
Atlanta Enchanted: I like your story, welcome to mine, and I'm glad you like  
  
Cathy: I like corsets, not wearing them but mention for some weird reason, I figure tragedy keeps this story going, but this chapter has a bit of happiness.  
  
Chasca: Welcome again, glad you think I got the personality down, and thanks for review so much.  
  
I was away in the beautiful island of Hawaii, enjoying paradise, but I'm back in good 'ole Fayetteville, Georgia, and I'm thinking about moving to Hawaii, because I just visited gorgeous beaches, sunny skies, and stores and restaurants in walking distance to overcast skies, only dirt and sand, with a muddy pond and anything worth going to is driving distance and with the price of gasoline these days! Aye Aye Aye, until we meet again Hawaii.  
By the way, TROY is AWESOME! Make sure you know the story of Achilles before you see it, because they don't explain why his ankle is important.  
Harry Potter and the prisoner of azkaban is out!  
  
On with the story, sorry it's short:  
  
Megara pulled as hard as she could on Nesses' hair, where centaurs are most sensitive, the scalp. She remembered Hercules mentioning once that centaurs cared greatly about their hair. With great satisfaction, Megara realized she had pulled a good amount out as Nesses roared in temperament. Throwing her off him, as she landed in the river. Wet and soggy, she dived under him out of his reach, and pulled as hard as she could on his tail. He quickly back kicked her, and she fell into the water again.  
  
"You'll pay for that, darling," the blue centaur growled at her. Megara narrowed her eyes and dodged around the centaur's fists that were trying to grab her.  
  
"Rule number 36, use your speed against slower opponents" Megara muttered, remembering Phil's teachings to Hercules, as she applied the rule to herself, quickening her steps.  
  
"You're not getting away from me this time!" Nesses roared as he missed Meg for the seventh time.  
  
"I don't know why, but I have a hard time believing that one, Nesses." Meg snarled letting her old personality come out. Nesses charged at her again only to trip over a rock, and land headfirst in the water.  
  
"Rule number 87, use what you've got." Said Meg under her breath as Nesses swung his meaty fist in her direction as she quickly slid under a tree, and the blue centaur ended up smashing his fist into the tree Meg was under. Meg quickly shimmied out from under the tree just in time to see Nesses fall on it unconscious. Brushing herself off, she smiled, and looked up at Hercules running toward her.  
  
"Meg are you all right?" Hercules asked her hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm fine Herc, really, I told you a long time ago I could take care of myself." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Wow, you really showed him not to mess with, huh?" Hercules said indicating the fallen centaur  
  
"Um yeah, which I would have done the first time if you didn't interrupt me." Megara said giving him, her famous seductive look, and crossing her arms.  
  
"You are my mother!" exclaimed a small voice coming from behind Hercules, along with Kalika, her blue eyes shining with happiness. The young girl ran up to Megara, and through herself into a hug as she wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again, mommy!" The girl cried. Megara looked up at Hercules in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about your daughter." Hercules said looking sheepish.  
  
"Your Cleantha?" Megara said, not believing her eyes. Cleantha nodded and hugged tighter.  
  
"Oh, Cleantha, no I could never leave you again, never!" Megara exclaimed and hugged her daughter, just like she did the first time. 


	30. chapter 30

Been on vacations sorry for the delay! Next chapter will be longer, but in the meantime, everyone should check out Spiderman 2, because it is much better than the first, and also check out Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban, and I think Mulan 2 is coming to video, as far as Disney sequels go, I don't know how this one is, but the storyline looked watchable.  
  
Fuzzi Fox: Here's a bit more, hope you like!  
  
Swordsrock: That was the only thing that bothered me in that movie, glad you think it's great.  
  
Cathy: I hope so; surprises make the story worth reading, in my opinion.  
  
Nessi: Welcome, yes Hades was supposed to come back, you just beat me to it, and so I hope you like!  
  
Megara hugged Cleantha close to her, she had fallen asleep in her arms on the way home and Meg was not letting her go, now that she had finally found her, and after being separated to so long.  
  
"You know with Cleantha around, you won't be so lonely at home." Offered Hercules looking at Megara hopefully. Megara glared back at him.  
  
"You don't really think that makes everything right, do you? I need you to be home sometimes, you are always away, I know you have your job, and you just can't ignore the monsters, but Cleantha needs more than just me, and you know that too." Scolded Meg.  
  
"I know that, Meg but I am a hero and these people need a hero." Herc answered looking directly into Meg's eyes. Meg looked down ashamed.  
  
"I understand, I shouldn't be so selfish, but you're always gone, and it does get a little lonesome." Meg answered looking at her feet. Hercules tilted her head up, and kissed her. Cleantha giggled. They broke apart, and looked at her.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Meg asked her daughter. Cleantha quickly shut her eyes.  
  
"Looks like you already have a mother trait, I don't suppose I could still see Cleantha, could I?" Kalika asked, speaking for the first time after Cleantha 'fell asleep.'  
  
"You are more than welcome to move in with us," Hercules offered.  
  
"In that case, I accept!" Kalika said smiling wildly.  
  
Pain and Panic lowered a dark golden rope into the river of death, their countless attempts of getting Hades out of there, had been futile, and more or less rather pathetic. At last the fates had informed them how to get Hades out. The two imps felt a pull at the rope and pulled out a rather fuming and soaking Hades.  
  
"I'll deal with you in a little bit." Hades growled as he stalked to his chambers.  
  
"I told you he wasn't going to be happy when he got out of there." Panic whispered to Pain.  
  
"There always was the if, but I was getting bored with doing nothing." Pain whispered back. Hades had returned dry, and still angry.  
  
"So you said you had a plan to get back at the love birds, huh? Well don't think I've wasted my time relaxing in the swirling water vortex of the dead. I've got a few ideas of my own, and believe me, Nutmeg, and Jerkules will be sorry the messed with me." Hades said 


	31. chapter 31

I'm back, hope you guys like!

Fuzzi Fox: wait a little more for the fluff

Nikki: I'll try!

Sticky15: wow, thanks, here it is!

Rissa85-stargazing-85: Give me any ideas that will be helpful, and I'll try to follow through!.

Nessi: You'll see a bit more of him here

"You're late." Whispered Megara, an eyebrow raised, as a sheepish-looking Hercules came through the front door.

"Is Cleantha asleep?" Hercules whispered back.

"Yes, but she wanted to see her 'daddy' come home early. She refused to go to bed, she wanted to see 'the greatest hero ever' return before dinner, then sunset, I told her it was going to be before dawn, but she finally got tired enough to go to sleep." Meg said turning away from him to go into the kitchen to clean up what was left of the dinner.

"I should have tomorrow off, then we can explain to her why I can't be home early." Herc said with an apologetic smile. Meg placed the pita bread in front of him.

"Sure, I guess, but she just wanted to be with her dad." Meg said sitting down next to him. Hercules followed suit.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that someone else is her actual father, someone along the lines of being royal." Hercules pointed out.

"Someone who is also a jerk, who used me? Yeah, we should really mention that to Cleantha, we should also add that she was part of an elaborate charade, Herc, be sensible, you grew up without your real parents, and if I'm wrong please says so, but you were happy with them, right?" Meg added, crossing her arms. Hercules shook his head.

"That doesn't mean I didn't want to know Meg, I had always felt like a freak, a loser until they told me!" Hercules said.

"Yet they didn't tell you until you were ready to hear it! Besides you left the next morning they told you, didn't you!?!" Meg retorted.

"Cleantha's not going to leave, believe me, she just found out about her mom, I just think she show know a little about her real dad." Hercules said finishing his light dinner and went upstairs, as Meg followed him.

"When she's ready!" Megara said her hands on her hips. Hercules turned around and hugged her gently.

"Agreed, when she's ready." Hercules said kissing her on the lips. Meg wrapped her arms around her hero for a few moments, and then quickly pulled away.

"Did you here that?" she asked peering outside. Hercules looked outsides as well. Only the night sky, with stars and constellations could be seen in the dark light.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." Meg muttered looking down.

"Maybe you're just jumpy at this time of night." Herc said.

"Well then next time, you better be home early." Meg put in, before turning around and going into her bedroom, in addition to shutting the door behind her. Hercules sighed and pulled the covers over his head.

"So I forgot, were we suppose to kidnap Cleantha or Meg?" Panic asked Pain as they tried to slip into Herc's villa unnoticed.

"I forgot also, but didn't Hades mentioned something about taking the one that means the most to Hercules? It would be Meg, right? I mean he hasn't really been with the kid that long, but you never know." Pain reasoned.

"Well it could mean the goat man or his flying horse, but that works for me, if it tortures Hercules, then that's what Hades wants, come we have to get her while she's sleeping." Panic said quickly, and the two grabbed the Grecian beauty, and slipped out of the villa as fast as they could. Back in the depths of the underworld, when they were almost immediately greeted by a smiling Hades.

"Looks like you two are good for something, we'll return her in no time." Hades said grinning as the two placed her on the floor.

"We're going to return her?" asked Pain in wonderment.

"Of course, but not until I work my magic." Hades said swirling his hand around in the air creating swirling puffs of dark smoke. The smoke stopped in mid air, and fell gracefully into bits of light-colored gray dust in his palm. He let the dust fly up, it swirled in the air for a moment, then twirled around Meg until it stopped again, and then it was blown into her face. Hades watched in amusement making sure Megara inhaled all of it.

"Take her back, make sure she doesn't wake up." Hades said when his task was done. Pain and Panic quickly picked her up and left the Underworld.

"We shall see who gets the last laugh here, Jerk-ules." Hades said as Pain and Panic returned Meg to Hercules villa, still fast asleep.

Hey guys, please give me some ideas for the next chapter, the next chapter will come soon if I have some ideas, I'm a little stuck, but I can work through it with your help! Thanks!


	32. chapter 32

School will be starting soon, and I'll be in Savannah on the 10th, don't know when I'll have internet set up in my dorm, so I left the chapter for you guys to enjoy in the meantime.

Fuzzi Fox: Thanks, I'm trying to update as soon as possible.

Nikki: I'll try!

Sticky15: wow, thanks, here it is!

Rissa85-stargazing-85: Give me any ideas that will be helpful, and I'll try to follow through!.

Nessi: You'll see a bit more of him here

Megara shifted a bit as she was placed back on her bed. As she woke she knew she had a restless night and felt agitated as she got up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and focused her vision on the outside window. As if a light had switched on Meg quickly got dressed and went downstairs with a sudden burst of energy.

"Morning, Herc." Meg said in a singing voice as she kissed him. Cleantha giggled at the sight.

"Uh, morning Meg, you're certainly chipper this morning." Said Hercules pouring himself a glass of grapefruit juice.

"Sure am, and what a perfect excuse to go shopping, see you guys in a couple hours!" Meg called grapping an apple and went out the door.

"Shopping?" said Hercules and Cleantha together.

"Since when do you like shopping, and what about Cleantha? I can't just leave her here if there's an emergency!" asked Hercules calling after her, but she was already out of sight. He turned to Cleantha, and shrugged.

"Well, Cleantha, since your mom decided to have a shopping spree, and so far no monsters have wakened up to cause a riot, why don't we spend some time to get to know each other better?" Hercules asked.

"Ok, are you my daddy? I know mom's not married, how come you guys aren't married yet. Why does your horse have wings, do I get a horse with wings? Does you daddy really play with thunderbolts? Can you cook? I love grape juice, figs are ok, but they don't have a great taste. Do we get invited to parties, I love parties. If you're invited to a party can I come, I'll be good, I really will. Oh, and can I wear make up soon? I love make-up and mommy wears make up, when I start school can I wear it to school, please, please, please?" Cleantha asked in a flash with excitement. Hercules sighed, he knew nothing about raising a kid, and this one wasn't even his, but Cleantha was part of Meg and hopefully she had inherited her qualities instead of her real father, plus she had been raised by Kalika, meaning she had been raised right.

"Well, I'll try to answer all your questions, um ok first off your mommy and I aren't married because some monsters haven't learned their lessons and we can't get a good date to set it." Hercules started, hiding the fact that he and Meg hadn't decided what to tell Cleantha about her father yet.

"What about you?" Cleantha asked.

"Me? Well, I was separated from my real parents, I was found by a young couple that always wanted a child. They were my adopted parents, and they took care of me and brought me up, but at age 15 I decided to find out about my past I went off found out who my real dad is, went to find Phil, and ......uh......the rest is ancient mythology and history." Hercules stammered.

"What about when you met mommy?" asked Cleantha.

"Oh, well I'm sure mommy will love to tell you, as soon as she gets back from...uh shopping." Hercules said as the front door was suddenly slammed open. There stood Meg in a shorter outfit, with tons of bags. She swiftly dropped the bags, and ran up to him with open arms.

"Hercules!" she screeched as she pounced on him with so much force that Hercules scampered a bit to steady himself.

"Uh, Meg?" Hercules started but Meg quickly caught in.

"Oh my goodness, I must be like the most luckiest girl in the entire world, We'll soon be married and be the happiest couple in the world, and we will have the cutest little wedding, well, maybe we should make it the biggest wedding anyone has ever seen! I mean Hercules is getting married, we should get tons of flowers!" Meg said hugging him.

"Wait, mommy, you and daddy aren't married?" Cleantha asked.

"Not yet, but we will be, and can you just imagine it!" Meg squealed as Hercules picked her up and carried her to her room and locked the door.

"You need some rest Meg." Hercules called out to her.

"Oh I love it when you call me that!" She called back. Shaking his head he went downstairs to Cleantha who was staring out the window.

"Listen, Cleantha, mommy will tell you everything as soon as she gets better, I think she might have hit her head or something, ok can you trust enough for the right time?" Hercules cautioned. Cleantha nodded and went up to her room. Sighing, Hercules picked up what was left of the downstairs, including all of Meg's shopping bags.

"Hey Meg, I'm going to leave your shopping bags just outside your door okay?" Hercules called from outside her room.

"Whatever, Jerkules." Meg said dully from her room.


	33. chapter 33

A thousand apologies, oh patient ones, I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.

Sun Rise19: hi Tessa, Meg's strong, but Hades is powerful, so I hope you like how this turns out!

Swordsrock: Here's what happens, hope you like

Nessi: you'll see a bit of Hades here

Jtanaddict: thanks; here you go, glad your excited

Fuzzi Fox: I dedicate this chapter to you!

Hercules shook his head in puzzlement, not sure he had heard right.

"Meg, are you sure you're all right?" he asked knocking on the door again

"Leave me alone, Jerkules!" came Meg's voice from behind the door. Now Hercules was no idiot (even though, lots of people might disagree, check out how Disney portrays Zeus, and he's his dad!), but even though the he knew the voice was Meg's, the attitude, and name-calling belonged to none other than Hades. Straitening his shoulders, not knowing what he was going to have to deal with the lord of the underworld this time, he quickly barged through the door.

"What did you just say?" he asked her in alarm. Meg had a bored expression on her face and raised one eyebrow.

"You heard the first time Jerkules, please don't tell me you inherited bad senses from Zeusy." She said dryly. Hercules eyes widened in alarm, and quickly grabbed her and shook her.

"Cut it out, Jerkules, the world isn't going shift just for you!" Meg said leaping out of his reach.

"Meg, you've never called me Jerkules, and I only know one person who would still call me that, but before we deal with him, why don't we take a small trip to Olympus." Hercules said picking up Cleantha who had wandered into her room.

"Sure what's another fun-filled trip to 'clouds are us'?" mused Megara following Hercules, who grabbed her hand and lead her outside. The road to Olympus is a very easy trial, but harder if you try to climb up on the mountain. Luckily, Hermes who usually stayed near the entrance, mostly sleeping near mid day, saw the trio approaching and decided to save them the troublesome hike and flew to wait at the foot of the mountain to greet them.

"Hey little boy blue, what's happening?" Meg said with an easy grin. Lifting an eyebrow, Hermes looked at Hercules.

"Trouble with paradise, babe?" he asked adjusting his tinted glasses.

"I was kind of hopeing to see my dad, it's pretty urgent." Hercules explained, glancing at Meg.

"You got it." Said Hermes conjuring up a cloud.

"All aboard." He said grandly, as the trio ascended the cloud, which brought them to the gates.

"Sorry cats, this is where you got to wait, mortals aren't allowed inside the gates, I'll get your dad for ya." Hermes said whizzing away. While they waited, Cleantha played with the cloud's surface, as Meg sulked next to her. Hercules just kept his eyes on Meg and noticed her features had been slowly changing, her auburn hair had become noticeably darker, and her lavender eyes, and turned a tint of yellow.

"This can't be good." Muttered Hercules. Hermes reappeared with not only Zeus, but the entire assembly of the gods, and goddesses, who curiously followed Hera and Zeus. Not much excitement had happened since Hades' hostile take-over, and Hercules' true hero venture, so they were always hopeing for something new.

"Something wrong son? Did you want your constellation to be moved next to Orion, or maybe near Sagittarius? "Asked Zeus with humor, but now was not the time to be joking.

"No, it's great where it is, thanks, actually I've come here, because I'm pretty sure Hades did something to Meg, don't know how, don't know when, but I'm sure it's him." Hercules said, gently pushing Meg in front of him.

"Hey, an audience with the big man himself, and me without my autograph scroll." Smiled Meg nestling into Hercules' arms. A murmur went throughout the gods and goddesses, as Zeus frowned.

"My brother always did have a problem knowing when to stop, my son, you are the one he obviously wants to get even with, so you are the one that has to go and talk to him, he won't hurt you, I can make sure of that, but this is another one of his infamous 'deals'. We can take care of Meg and this little girl if you want." Zeus said apologetic.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll have to bring Meg, but if you guys could take care of Cleantha for the moment, that would be great." Hercules said.

"Allow me to bring you guys to the underworld in no time" Hermes said, and flew them quickly to the entrance.

"Good luck, cats. Don't worry about charon, he usually an easygoing guy" he said before flying off again.

"They're not as helpful as they seem are they?" Meg asked Hercules as Hermes flew off. Hercules sighed.

"For the first time today, you're actually making sense." Hercules said. Charon, the skeletal row man always sensed when figures came to the underworld, and rowed his boat swiftly toward the bank where Hercules and Meg stood.

"You got two coins?" the boatman asked, extending his hand.

"Not this time, Charon, but we do need to see Hades, and I mean now." Said Hercules sternly.

"Hey don't take this out on me, I just row the boat, come on in, I think he's been waiting for you, make sure to keep your hands and legs inside at all times, the underworld is not responsible for anyone who falls into the river." Charon said as they got in. The boat ride is usually slow, so it was a good twenty minutes, before they reached the throne room entrance. Hercules ran up the stairs holding Meg's hands as they entered the throne room.

"So many come here not wanting to, it is a rare treat when they come here by choice." Came the smooth voice of the underworld lord, who sat peacefully on his throne smiling at the new arrivals.


	34. chapter 34

A thousand apologies, oh patient ones, I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.

I was hopeing to make an update on my birthday, the 12th, it didn't work, then on Christmas, time swept by, but I will make this update before I leave again for college, because I'm tired of Christmas shopping, I'm dead broke, well I still have 17 cents, I don't get paid again until the end of the month, and school work is starting to show some improvement until next time, thank you guys for reviewing!

Hercules immediately got enraged at the calmness in Hades demeanor.

"What have you done to Meg!?!" He shouted at Hades, who just leaned back on his throne and smiled.

"And they say I have a temper" mused Hades taking a sip from his drink that rested next to his right hand. Hercules had had enough of his games, and marched over to Hades and pulled him by the collar.

"I'm not going to ask again!" He said angrily.

"Listen Jerkules, you know how I work, it's deals or no deals, bounded for life, all that jazz, so state what you want, and I'll state what I want." Hades said pushing Hercules away.

"I want Meg back to normal." Hercules said sighing.

"So, you want your gal back to the way she was before, well that I can do, but I can't seem to find a girl of my own. You want your girl back to the way she was? Well to do that, find me someone who's fit to be my queen. That's your deal, take it or leave it." Hades said smiling.

"Uh, ok fine, put Meg back to normal, and I'll find you, your queen." Hercules said.

"I keep Meg in the Underworld, the way she is now, until you find me my queen, because if you don't find what I want, then I keep what you have. Have a good time finding what I want." Hades said with pleasure.

"He wants a queen?" Zeus said in disbelief.

"Hades must be joking!" said Athena

"As long as it's not me, then I'm fine with the idea." Aphrodite claimed.

"Come on Aphrodite, Hades once use to have a crush on you a while back, you could just considerate it." Begged Hercules. Aphrodite paused for a second then started laughing.

"Well I just considered it, and just being in that dark, gloomy place would ruin my complexion, besides, I'm already married, and I'm not Hades type, your going to have to search for someone else, sorry, I would love to help Meg, she's a real beauty, I thank myself for that, but Hades and me aren't made for each other, I suggest Hecate." Explained Aphrodite in a rush.

"Hecate? Who's she?" asked Hercules interested.

"She's the queen of the night, she's immortal, and loves the underworld." Justified Athena

"Sounds perfect for Hades! Where can I find her?" Hercules said excited.

"I'll fly you there myself, babe, she shouldn't be too hard to please, she's been wanting the underworld for herself for a while, Hades should like her in an instant!" Hermes said while flying him to Hecate's place.

"Good luck, babe" Hermes said waiting. Hercules took a deep breath, and continued on. Hecate's place seemed to match Hades' style perfectly; it was dark and gray, with a sinister side to it.

"Look's like we have a hero for a visitor." Came a voice from behind him. Hercules spun around to see two wolves talking to him.

"Our lady should be pleased," the other said.

"I'm Hercules, I've come to see Hecate." Hercules said to them, the wolves looked at each other in surprise.

"We'll show you the way, although she doesn't always like visitors unless they have something to offer." said the first wolf.

'Why does everyone one I know have a talking minion?' wondered Hercules. The wolves kept looking at him with intriguing eyes, as he was led up a long staircase to a room, which was instantly filled with light.

"I do have something to offer, well someone to offer really." Explained Hercules.

"A sacrifice? For the Queen of night? Explain dear boy, I must hear it." Came a silky female's voice. Herc's turned and say a woman dressed in flowing black and purple.

"This woman sure seems like Hades' type, if he even had a type.' Thought Hercules, as Hecate walked up to him.

"What exactly do you sacrifice? Hecate said examining him.

"Actually, I come with a proposal, how would you like to be the queen of the underworld?" asked Hercules. Hecate stopped in her tracks.

"Did that old fool Hades, finally decided to come to his senses and dropped his title for me? Hecate said sounding excited. Hercules took a step back.

"Well, truth be told, Hades wants a wife, and I was tipped off that you would be perfect." Hercules said. Hecate stopped again, and glared at him

"Oh, well that figures, how dare you put the image of ruling the underworld all by myself into my head, but I suppose if Hades wants to share his wealth, he needs a woman's touch. I'll go with you to Hades, and we'll see if he wants me besides him, but if he say's no, don't you ever darken my doorstep again!" said Hecate her eyes glowing red. Hercules smiled, he was surprise to find someone to want to be Hades' wife so quickly! He would have Meg back in no time.

"Don't worry, you're perfect for Hades, he can't possibly say no!" Hercules said proudly.

"NO!" said Hades as Hecate stood before him.

"What!" screamed Hecate and turned to Hercules.

"You idiot gave me the idea that I would rule here, and then I get turned down, see if I ever say yes to you again!" screamed Hecate and diassapeard from the underworld. Hercules stood speechless for only a moment.

"Are you crazy? You asked for a wife, I found you a wife, I even delivered her to you and you said no?" sputtered Hercules.

"I want someone better, than that cheap piece of work, until you deliver someone to my liking, Meg is mine, and stays the way she is, so I suggest you try harder next time, babe, because I'm not liking what I've seen so far." Said Hades, snapped his fingers showing Meg, whose hair was starting to have streaks of flames, and her eyes a dreadful yellow.

"What have you done?" asked Hercules.

"Unless you want her this way forever, I would stop stareing and start looking!" yelled Hades, and Hercules went off on another futile mission.


	35. Chapter 35

Yes it has been a while, but a few recent reviewers have shown their interest in this story and even though I 'm terribly busy here I am with an update so sorry about the delay, on with the story.

Hercules was getting desperate. It had been three weeks since Hecate, and Meg was now practically resembled a siren, red flames for her hair with viscous claws for fingers. With each new woman he brought, Hades dismissed them with a flourish, and Hercules was sent again to find another one. Herc flew over Greece on Pegasus searching for women of Hades taste.

"Pegasus, if you were Hades what woman would you like as a wife?" Hercules asked his flying horse which in return gave a look of disdain. Hercules shook his head.

"Never mind, I have no idea what Hades wants in a woman, I need to clear my head for a second, do you know a nice, peaceful place?" Hercules asked Pegasus, who thought for a minute and flew off in the direction of Enna, a towering mountaintop with vast fields.

"Nice job," Hercules said as he was captivated by the beautiful scenery. He never saw such a beautiful place, even compared to Olympus; he stared in wonderment, but shook his head as his thoughts drifted back to Megara.

"How am I ever going to get you back Meg?" Hercules wondered out loud. He put his head in his hands until a shadow fell over him.

"You know you are kind of trespassing, but being Zeus's son, I guess I can overlook it." A soft soothing voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up coming face to face with a beautiful younger woman with flowing magenta hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, Uh I'm really sorry, you know I was just resting, and you know um I really didn't mean to uh disturb the um, well the uh nature of this place, but I was kind of on a mission here" Hercules stammered on, as the woman gave his a questioning look.

"A mission here, huh? Well, that's defiantly new, I hardly get visitors, my name's Persephone, part goddess of the harvest, how are you?" Persephone gave the young hero a slight smile extending her hand. Hercules shook her hand, perplexed. She was a goddess, but for some reason Hercules couldn't remember ever meeting her, and she was with the harvest then this goddess must help with Demeter the true goddess of the harvest, but he couldn't even remember Demeter mentioning her once.

"Well actually my mission is to find a woman suited for Hades." Hercules muttered. Persephone's eyes rose slightly.

"Hades? Ruler of all the underworld? Blue flaming hair right? I always thought that hair was interesting…and you're trying to find someone for him in a place where I'm the only female for miles around?" Persephone laughed at the thought.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on asking you, I just needed to clear my head, he has my girl, and in exchange, I need to find someone for him." Hercules explained. Sadness shone in Persephone's bright blue eyes.

"I can't believe he would be that desperate, he must really be lonely all by himself down there, I don't expect he gets much company either, well unless you count all the souls that hate him." Persephone said. Hercules shrugged.

"He has two little imps, but they seemed to just fuel his anger." Hercules said.

"That must be difficult to deal with, no wonder he wants a woman by his side, he wants some one to talk to, to not drive him nuts all the time, you know I think I met him twice, I wasn't there on his ill-fated attack on Olympus, thankfully, but the times I did meet him, he seemed sad to me, really misunderstood." Persephone mused in memory

"Yeah, sure Hades, sad that sure describes him." Hercules scoffed as Pegasus came up to him. Hercules sighed in defeat.

"Well nice meeting you, but I better go and try to find someone for Hades." Hercules said mounting Pegasus.

"Right! You tell Hades he has to come himself; I'll be in the field collecting flowers." Persephone said, smiling at the young hero, who neally fell off his winged horse.

"Wait a second! You want Hades to come to you? I don't really think you're his type." Hercules exclaimed in amazement, he couldn't believe what he was hearing this beautiful goddess actually requesting for Hades to come to her. Persephone just shrugged.

"I always thought he was pretty interesting, and how do you know his type? I'm thinking he's turned down every girl you sent to him, I'm guessing they were gloomy, or dark or some form of 'evil' I certainly wouldn't want to be stereotyped into **_my_** type, always happy and cheerful, uh! Mother wants that kind of guy for me, but I would want someone with a little more adventure in their life, and well, Hades just seems exciting to me plus he's also ambitious! I mean trying to take over Olympus, that takes guts, but if he wants me he has to come to me. Tell him to come soon, before sundown" Persephone explained and set off to the field to collect flowers as Hercules stared after her. In a way she made sense, even though he thought she was totally crazy, but she was his last option at getting Meg back to normal. Hercules flew down to the underworld once again, hoping that Hades would find Persephone worthy enough to be his bride of his dark, gloomy kingdom, and wishing that his Megara would soon be with him again.


End file.
